We Were There
by Fushuugi
Summary: Based off the movie 'Titanic'. Full summary included in fanfic. Contestshipping.
1. And so we met

**Summary:** Drew, apparently, meets May and company on the same ship. They're heading to a new town, with more greater challenges than anything. But, along the way, they meet a great deal of trouble.

For those of you that have seen Titanic, surprises may or may not lie ahead in this fanfic. For those of you that haven't, good. Keep it that way. At least, until you've finished this fanfic. xD

--

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Pokemon... I'd keep their original names.

* * *

Drew walked slowly down the blocks and blocks of shops of Higurashi Naku town. There really was an annoying reason as to why the town was called "Higurashi Naku"- because of the screeching cicada cry.

He had just arrived a couple hours ago, until girls began swarming around him. They shoved all kinds of ridiculous presents to him, which he couldn't care less about. He had trashed them in some kind of landfill area, while none of the crazy girls weren't watching. Of course, he wanted to laugh at them and see their sad faces, as he trashed them. But, wouldn't that be just too heartless?

He rounded a corner, then stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes grew wide, just for a split second, then returned to his normal "cool" (as his fangirls may say) expression. May, and her little friends (as he would put it), were, what it appeared to be, taking a break.

'Maybe they're heading to Fuhen, too?' Drew thought, as he approached them, then decided against, and turned back. He decided to go another way. He wanted to see the look on May's face, as she met with him on the ship. Only.. if she _was _going. He felt the urge to go back and ask, because it'd be pretty meaningless to get his hopes up. 'Hopes up for what?' he thought. He adjusted the straps of the bags on his shoulders. They had gotten heavier since he arrived, when it should have felt lighter; since he was traveling with them for the past few days.

The ship would be leaving tomorrow in the morning, but he really didn't feel like renting a room in a hotel, since it was nighttime already. If he were to fall asleep on a bench, he would be considered poor, and therefore made fun of. But his bags were really straining his shoulders, so he decided to take a break, taking the bench he saw closest to the ship.

Eventually, he fell asleep.

He awoke when he heard a few voices, and probably, but finally, by the sun. The sun was pretty high up, which meant his head was probably facing straight down towards the bench, and his eyes shielded by the drooping straps of his bags. He rubbed his eyes a big, made his hair look _normal_, then stretched. He was wide awake- which was a good thing.

People were already boarding the ship, so he made his way pass the crowds, and began to board it. At first he was excited, knowing how big the ship was (which was the largest ship he'd ever be on), but then his thoughts went back to May and her little friends. He wondered if they were actually coming. But he bet they were; they'd go just about anywhere for badges.. and ribbons.

He slowly set foot on the ship's floor, then took a seat at one of the empty white circular tables. There was really nice weather- well, it was also summer. He set his bags down by his feet, and stared down over at the crowd. If May and her friends really weren't coming, the "ride" there wouldn't be too exciting. Seven days of boredom, it would definitely be- besides the occasional mini Contests.

"Drew!"

Drew immediately flicked his head towards the person calling his name- which was May. He hadn't seen them board the ship, since he was spacing out.

"Well, well. If it isn't May and her little friends. I never thought I'd meet you here." He did one of his "famous" hair flicks.

She speed walked toward him, and took a seat directly in front of him. Brock and Ash took the two side seats, and Max pulled a chair over between Brock and May. They, too, set their belongings on the floor, as close to each other as possible.

"Of course we'd be here! Who would want to miss out on the only ride to Fuhen, until next year? This is the first time anyone, from outside of Fuhen, get to visit. And this is the only town, for awhile, that'll actually travel there. Plus, I heard this ship serves awesome food!" She clasped her hands together, and went off to one of her food daydreams.

Drew smiled at her, for a moment, then smirked. "We only get to stay there for one month, until the ship leaves us. And, if we don't get to the ship on time, we'll be stuck on Fuhen until the next year the ship comes again."

"I know!" She thought for a second, wanting to get away from this idiot boy. "Oh! I'll go get some snacks, you guys want some?"

After they all agreed to have some, she trotted away, looking for the table of food. Of course, she bumped in to so many people, that couldn't have been funny. "Man..! How many people are boarding this ship!?" she mumbled to no one in particular.

"About 1200," someone replied. A familiar voice.

She turned her head. After a painful jab of someone's elbow against her back, she focused on Misty. "Misty! Ah, uh, what are you doing here?" She walked over to her.

"My eldest cousin runs this ship. I just had to come along, since there will be competitive water battles and tournaments at Fuhen! It's completely surrounded by water, after all."

"Oh, that's right," May sweat-dropped. "Do you happen to know where the food tables are?" With a nod of Misty's head, she followed after her.

"What room are you all in?" Drew asked, staring absentmindedly at May's empty seat. He was bored, and they weren't saying much. They said a _few _things about how excited they were for the "ride" there, and for Fuhen, but it wasn't that interesting. Drew just sat there, occasionally looking towards a few people that boarded the ship, and the crowd still waiting to aboard.

"Suite 226," Max answered. Then added, "What about you?"

"Heh, that's not much of a surprise. 120, still in the range of the best rooms." He thought about asking whether or not May was in their room, but he knew that she slept in the same room, or place, as them regardless. Generally, a female wouldn't sleep in the same room with another male, right? Especially, three other males. He considered the thought of switching rooms with her. "I assume May's in the same room?"

"Yes. Why? Don't tell me you want to sneak in." Max made a "what the hell do you think you're thinking?" expression.

"Heh." That was all he could think of. Close his eyes, smile, and "heh". Until May reappeared again, he saw her bring a tray full of food and drinks, with Misty walking along side her.

"Misty! Hey!" Ash said, smiling wide.

"Hello." She dragged a chair in between Ash and May, then sat. She exchanged greetings with Brock and Max, then started a conversation with Ash.

May set the tray down in the middle of the table. "Well, dig in!" She finally took her seat, when Max grabbed a drink.

"Hey, May," Drew said slowly, as he, too, grabbed a drink. He had to wait for the time to ask, because he didn't want it quiet while he asked.

Her "yes" was muffled, as she drank, or rather _ate_, her smoothie.

"Do you want to switch rooms? I mean, instead of you being stuck with all guys.."

"Heh? Why?"

A "she really doesn't know..." expression was plastered on his face. "Y..you... should consider the thought of sleeping in the same room as guys, once in awhile."

"But, I've always slept with them. What's the difference now?" She took another "bite" of her smoothie.

'Doesn't she... She really doesn't know how wrong that sounded..' He maintained the same expression. "Consider it now, then."

"I guess it's all right to have a room of my own. Sure, I'll take it."

Drew thought for a moment. "Let's go drop off our stuff, then. Since, you'll get lost if you go alone." He stood, which made May stand afterwards.

"I'll take all the luggage then, you wait here and see! Do you guys.." her voice trailed off, as she saw the table with only two people: Ash and Misty chatting away. May turned around, and saw Brock talking to some girls, while Max tried to get a hold of him.

She turned back around, to see Drew already holding everyone's luggage. "I'll take mine, thank you very much." She reached for hers, but was only handed Max's bag instead. The lightest bag, it was. "I'm not a little kid. I can carry mine!"

"Sure, sure." Drew only smirked, then walked ahead of her.

She was still thinking about what to say back, but he was getting too ahead of her. "H-hey! Wait!" May trotted beside him. She looked back at the table where Ash and Misty sat. 'I wanted to eat something, at least...'

"Look everyone! It's Drew..." a girl whispered quietly to a few others. "Who's that next to him? His girlfriend?.."

"Aww, they look great together, don't they?" one girl whispered loudly- at least, loud enough for them to hear.

"What are you talking about? Don't you just want to kick that girl off the ship? Then, we'll be able to get him..." another girl said.

A tinge of heat spread across May's face. 'Me?.. and Drew? No way.' She looked down towards the ground, then side-glanced a bit at Drew. 'Thinks he's all high and mighty.' She looked towards his fangirls.

"Heh, you better be careful, May. It'll be a great lost for you, while you're stuck in the water and the ship leaves, huh?"

"As if!" May walked ahead of him. Then, turned towards him, "And that's _after _one of your fans accidentally pushes you off the ship." She turned back around, and laughed.

A large crowd passed between them. There was a group of twenty-some people still boarding the ship.

'Looks like the ship will be leaving soon.' He flicked his head around, noting that in this amount of people, May would definitely get lost. He looked ahead- she wasn't in front of him anymore. "May?" He scanned the crowds of people. He had no idea why, but he was panicking a bit. "May!" 'Dammit! Where is she!?' He continued searching the crowds, frantically. 'Calm down, calm down. Maybe she's already on the second floor. She could have ran there, knowing how stupid she can get.' He hurried off to the second floor, where the rooms were.

He went straight to Ash's room, knowing that she would drop by there first. After all, she had the key to the room. He turned the knob. It was still locked. He knocked on the door, "May? May!" He sighed, 'Not here.' He turned around- he would stop by his room.

"Boom!" May was face to face with Drew. Her hands were up by her face, with the strap of Max's bag hanging from one hand to the other, and going across her face.

He wanted to tease her and her stupidity, but found himself saying how worried he was about her, and not to do that ever again.

"S-sorry. I couldn't find you on the deck er.. first floor... You know what I mean. If you had just stayed there, it would have been better." She lowered her hands.

"But, that doesn't mean you can still carry out your joke. Do you have any idea what could have happened out of your stupid joke?" He adjusted his bags, so that he had a free hand.

"I know! I'm sorry."

"Good. Because you really couldn't do a joke, even if it depended on your life. Now, let's go." He grabbed her hand, and walked towards his room. He had no idea why he went to his, when they were just standing by Ash's.

"Oh really? I'd like to see you do better!"

Drew turned his head towards her, and smirked. "A million times better." He then returned to focusing on what was ahead of him.

"We'll see about that." She looked towards his hand, that was holding hers. 'He's... shaking.'

-

They returned to their table, where Ash and Misty still sat, talking away. Max was talking to Brock about.. something, maybe even lecturing him.

"Hah! Where's all the food!?" May stared down at the tray, devastated.

"Oh, some kids came by and took it. They even took your drink, May," Max answered, then returned to his conversation with Brock.

"Let's hope whoever took it doesn't get rabies." Drew said, crossing his arms.

After just sitting down, she quickly stood. "I'll go... take a look around, or whatever!" She stomped away, walking to the other side of the ship. Once she was out of their sight, she sighed. She walked over to the railing, and peered down. The ship began to move. "He really gets on my nerves!"

"Venting out your anger?" someone said, from her side.

"Yes. Heh?" She turned towards the voice, and was met with a beautiful shade of deep sky blue eyes- which she couldn't turn away from.

Short dark orange hair (literally) and blue eyes. About the same height as Drew- maybe a bit taller. A white collared shirt, revealing a bit of his chest. Just a bit. Black long pants, and black shoes.

'He's really, really cute,' she thought. Then shook the thought out of her head, and focused down at the water.

"Hiro." He brought his hand out, for a handshake.

"Oh, uhm, May." She shook his hand.

"It's a really nice view, isn't it?" He crossed his arms, and set them on the rail. May did the same. "Just wait until the sunset, I bet it'll be something you wouldn't ever forget."

"Yeah." May smiled. For a moment, though, she thought she heard someone call her name. She tried ignoring it, but couldn't help thinking that it was Drew's voice. She knew it was. She felt like getting away, and just talk to Hiro. Drew teased her too much, and she would become frustrated a lot. But, he also helped her, which she was very thankful for. At least, for the rest of that day, she wanted to stay away from him.

"Hiro, um... Do you want to walk around the ship?" She pulled away from the rails.

"Sure," he smiled.

The voice disappeared as soon as they started walked away.

They took most of the afternoon walking around the ship talking, and stopping a few times to either take a rest, or get something to drink or eat. They talked about all kinds of things, personal life, Contests and battles... Just taking the time to get to know each other, after all, they had nothing better to do.

Hiro had to join his friends again, right before the sunset, which was pretty bad timing for them both. But, of course, he left, and May returned to the same table where everyone still sat, except--

"Where's Ash, Misty, and Brock?" May took her seat.

"They got in an argument, and decided to battle. Brock's the referee," Max answered.

'Max probably stayed to keep Drew company, then. Good, I wouldn't want to be alone with him,' May thought. She looked ahead to Drew, who was staring intently at her.

Max whispered to her, "He's been like that for awhile now... Bad mood, don't talk to him."

"Who was that, anyway?" Drew asked, out of nowhere.

May set her arms on the table, and buried her head. "I'm tired..." 'I have to avoid whatever he says...'

"Don't avoid the question!" Drew snapped.

"Why do you want to know anyway?" May asked, calmly. 'He doesn't need to know. It's totally none of his business.' "Wait, forget it. I'm leaving." She walked off to the second floor. They had switched keys while bringing their luggage to their rooms.

"Wait, May!" Max walked over to her, "Can I come with you? I need to tell you something."

"I guess." She glanced over to Drew, who looked away immediately. She made a silly face at him, to reassure him of whatever (because she didn't know herself), then left with Max.

Drew smirked.

May was lying on the bed, and Max was staring out the window.

"I'm not sure if you want to hear this or not. But..." Max started.

She sighed. "If it's something I don't want to hear, don't tell me. If it's something I want to hear, tell me."

"All right then..." He walked over towards the door out,but stopped and turned to her. "I think... you should consider your feelings." Then, he left.

"Consider... my feelings?" she said aloud, to herself. A few minutes passed by, thoughtlessly. "What is that supposed to mean?" She looked towards the window. "Maybe I should have told him to tell me, whether I wanted to hear it or not. Why not?" She decided to ask him what he meant.

While running in the hallway, she, in no surprise, bumped in to Hiro.

"Oh, great timing May! You want to eat dinner with us?" Hiro asked.

They looked so high class, to May. Well, Hiro was still wearing the same attire as before, but his friends were wearing clothes that appeared to be expensive. Aside from that, there were two females wearing very beautiful dresses and jewelry.

"Of course, you'll need to be properly dressed," one of the females said.

"Yes. Come on," the other female said.

"Ah! But uhm..." She was being dragged away by both of the girls. "N-nevermind," she smiled. 'I guess it wouldn't be that bad to join them. Plus, I can always ask Max later.'

-

Drew was dressed in a collared white shirt (Hiro's wearing one of those weird collared ones, not Drew), with a small opening, wearing black pants and black shoes. He didn't feel like wearing a tuxedo, even if more than half the people did. Since his suite room ranged within the 150 numbered rooms, he was allowed high class dining- no one knew about the suite room switch, so he decided to attend. Since Misty was the cousin of the person who owned the ship, she was allowed to bring in friends- but only for three of the seven days. At least that meant he wouldn't be alone. Of course she'd invite Ash, Brock, May, and Max.

Now, he scanned the tables for them. He spotted the orange hair, but in a different style. No surprise there. He walked over to them, and took a seat between Max and Ash. Ash wasn't wearing his hat, good thing, too.

"Where's May?" Drew asked. 'She wouldn't miss out on this. Definitely wouldn't.'

"She wasn't in her room, when we went to check. Speaking of rooms, Drew.." Max started.

"We'll talk about that later. It's not a big deal, anyway." 'Idiot. Of all places to talk about it, this was one of the worst.' He didn't want to dine with the other lower classes, for one reason or another.

"There's May! She's looks so pretty." Misty exclaimed. "I bet she's going with them, though."

Drew flicked his to the direction Misty was looking (which was basically just in front of him).

May was in a red frilly dress- well, it wasn't that frilly, but it was still frilly- and she wasn't wearing her bandanna. It was one of those weird puffed out shoulder sleeves dresses. She wore long white socks, and white boot-type shoes (in Drew's way of describing it). To her sides were three guys and two females.

"Hey, you all wouldn't mind if I joined someone else, would you?" Brock asked, looking at a table with a single female.

Max sighed. "Just make sure you don't embarrass yourself."

"Yeah, for all we know, she could be waiting for someone," Misty laughed a bit.

"No, I can just tell," Brock said, dramatically. "I'll be going then." He "fluttered" off to the girl, and took the seat in front of her.

"I'm starving..." Ash whined.

"They'll be coming with the carts soon, so just wait." Misty looked over to where Brock and the girl were, making sure he wasn't doing anything idiotic. They were talking just like regular friends, it appeared.

Drew focused his full attention on May, and the guy she was with before. He was the one that called her name a few times. He furrowed his eyes brows. But, all May did was walk away with the guy. That was when he felt weird, in two ways he couldn't explain. Right now, he could feel one of the emotions he had felt. Was it jealousy, anger, or hurt? Or affection and annoyance? Whatever it was, he just couldn't stand May being over there with that guy- or with him at all.

It was almost the same as when she was with Harley. Maybe... it was the exact same.

Drew looked away- searching for any carts that might be going around- just when May looked up towards him.

It was like they were in the same table. Sitting in front of one another, only, there was a long distance between them. But, they were alone. All the noise from the chattering people were gone. The whole scenery had turned black, except for themselves and the white clothed table, with it's small teardrop cut out designs on the edges.

Drew slowly turned to her gaze. Their eyes were locked on to each other, for that moment, until the guy, she was with earlier, interrupted. Drew suddenly felt choler. He wanted to leave, but he also wanted to watch over her and eat- he hadn't eaten all day.

He could barely hear what they were talking about, and felt even more annoyed. At least, with Harley, all he had to do was take care of his Pokemon. But, right now, this had nothing to do with Pokemon. Not a single Pokemon was around, even.

The people with the carts of food started walking around. As they came by, everyone would pick the foods they favored.

"I hear that there'll be a dance at twelve o'clock midnight, tonight. Actually, it's every other night at the same time. Would you like to accompany me, May?" Hiro asked.

"Oh, uhm... But, I can't dance well," May said, a bit embarrassed.

'Change that to "at all".' Drew laughed a little at this thought.

"Don't worry about that. I can't dance well either," Hiro laughed.

"That's right!" one of the boys laughed- a bit too much. He soon received a thwack upside the head by one of the girls, and continued eating quietly.

"You, be quiet. Anyway... What are you talking about, Hiro? You dance very well, don't you agree, Yozakura?" one of the girls said.

"Yumiko, that'll only make May _not _want to come. If I were her, and I just heard that, I wouldn't want to come, to be honest. Really, I wonder, I wonder," Yozakura said. The second "I wonder" was a bit lower than the first.

"I... guess I could come. It'd be fun," May said. She, _accidentally_, looked over to Drew- wondering if he was looking to her direction. She really wanted to go over there and ask if he was coming to the dance, she would laugh at him if he couldn't dance. Drew was looking at (and eating) his food.

She did see some people walk around, and switch tables, so she thought it'd be okay if she'd move to Drew's table, temporarily. "I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" Hiro asked.

May stood from her seat, "I just want to check on my friends..." After his "oh, all right", she quickly left, and took Brock's "old" seat- which was, conveniently, set in front of Drew. "You guys don't mind if I sit here for a little bit, do you?"

"'Course not," Ash said.

Drew felt relieved that she came, and thought he was stupid for that.

"You going to the dance, Drew?" May asked him.

"Why? I couldn't bare to watch you dance, since I'd probably die of laughter."

"She couldn't dance, even if it depended on her life," Max added.

"Well, I'm so sorry I can't dance. If you'll excu--se me!" She, abruptly, stood from her seat, until-

"Wait," Drew said, quickly. He had no idea what to say, all he wanted to do was keep May from going back to Hiro.

"What?"

Ash and Misty watched the two, very amused.

"I guess you have nothing to say. I'll be going then," she hastily walked over to Hiro's table and returned to her seat.

Drew stared at her, as she made a face at him.

"Aheh." Misty stared at Drew. She had a really odd expression.

"Wh-what?"

"Nothing."

Hiro looked over to Drew, which Drew could see at the corner of his eye. It looked as if he was glaring at him. But why? Was it because he made fun of May? Shouldn't he be glaring at Max too? Then again, she could have told him that the four-eyed kid was her brother.

He decided that he'd attend the dance. It was only so he could laugh at May as she embarrassed herself, he assured himself- to rid of any weird thoughts.

"Who is that guy?" Hiro asked. "The one you were talking to."

"My rival!" May replied, dramatically. "Anyway, he doesn't matter." She wanted to change to topic, and to avoid any more talking, she took a bite of her food.

"Really? So I guess it doesn't matter if I... kiss you?"

May coughed, drank a bit of water, swallowed, and sputtered, "Wh-wh-what!? We-we only just met, what... Me?"

Drew twitched. Hiro slowly leaned in towards her, she backed away. 'I've never kissed anyone, or been kissed by anyone, before..! At least, not on the lips..' she thought.

"Oh my. Hiro, you realize there's over a hundred people in here," Yumiko said.

"May!" Misty called to her.

"Oh uhm.. I gotta.. go. I'll see you tonight, okay?" May rushed over back to Drew's table. She heard him say "see you".

"Dammit," he hissed.

"Competition, I wonder, I wonder," Yozakura said.

"What is it, Misty?" May asked, almost breathless.

"Nothing. I just thought I'd get you out of some trouble," she smiled.

"Oh. Thanks." In her mind, she was screaming thank you, though.

"So, you're still going to the dance?" Misty set down the silver ware, and wiped her mouth with the large napkin- indicating she was finished eating.

"Of course! I'm sure the sky would be a nice sight, too."

"I'll go too," Drew said.


	2. And so we danced

**Disclaimer:** I would get rid of Hikari (Dawn) if I owned Pokemon.

* * *

May was still wearing the same dress, from dinner. Apparently, all of her friends were, too. There was really no need to change, anyway.

They had arrived about a few minutes earlier, since they didn't have much to do. Hiro and his friends still hadn't arrived yet.

"I'm a little surprised this many people came at this time of night..." May said, glancing around at the hundreds of people.

They were on the deck of the ship, and the whether was really nice. Just a slight breeze, and the waves weren't wild (as May had imagined they would have been). The only lights were from the moon and stars, and, of course, the lower floors of the ship.

May sighed. She knew she didn't know how to dance, and she didn't want to humiliate herself in front of everyone- especially Drew, since he would humiliate her even more. "Misty, do you know how to dance?"

Misty thought for a moment. "Nope! Maybe B-- Drew..."

"Drew?" She looked over to him, then back to Misty. "What?"

The music began.

"Nothing!" She laughed, and "accidentally" nudged her over to Drew. "Whoops. Ah, Ash," she turned to Ash, probably avoiding whatever May wanted to say.

"Drew! Uh..." May twiddled her thumbs, as she thought about how to ask if he would teach her how to dance.

"Wanna dance?" Drew asked, smirking.

May clasped her hands together, and her eyes lit up. 'I'll learn how to dance with Drew first, then I'll be able to dance with Hiro,' she thought. "Sure!"

Drew was taken aback, but, nonetheless, sustained his "calm, cool" expression. Her reaction was a bit.. surprising to him. He wasn't expecting it, at the very least. He thought she would've started complaining about how he commented her on dancing, during dinner. But oh well, while she was with him, he wouldn't have to feel weird. Actually, the whole reason he asked was because of that feeling. It was really annoying, to him. And, really, maybe he shouldn't have asked- because then, he could get used to it. Right? Then, sooner or later, the feeling would entirely disappear, wouldn't it? He really needed someone to talk to about this. He obviously knew he couldn't ask May, because she'd probably think of weird things. Ash... is claimed to be terribly dense. Brock could probably help, but he'd probably keep ranting about some past things, and just totally go off topic. Max would probably tell May about it. And Misty... well, he didn't know much about her. She could probably give good advice- but then, she could also tell May about it. He really couldn't tell anyone... so he'd have to try to straighten things out himself... but that seemed impossible to him. If he didn't understand the feeling, then how could he figure it out? 'Understand it then,' he thought.

Drew reached out to May with a single hand, as a start of the dance. She, gladly, took it.

'What is this... _doki doki_ feeling?' She accidentally stepped on Drew's feet. 'Oh jeez, I'm so nervous. I absolutely _cannot _step on Hiro's feet this way.' She stepped on his feet again. 'Maybe I shouldn't have said I'd come. Really, I shouldn't have. Wait, I still have time to get away.' "Drew, stop."

Drew immediately stopped. "What is it?" He dropped his hands to his sides.

"Let's... go somewhere else." 'Maybe.. Today I'll be able to learn with Drew, then the next time we have a dance, I'll be experienced enough to dance with Hiro.' She nodded at the thought, basically proud of herself. "Like.. the other side of the ship."

"Why?" Drew quirked a brow.

"Ah.. uh... I think that it's better over there. Better.. music." She was sounding so obvious- she wasn't the best among liars.

"Ah, May! There you are!" Hiro's voice, behind her. "I was looking for you."

May didn't even bother turning around. "Eep!"- sound more of a squeal, than a word. "C'mon..!" She grabbed Drew's wrist, and ran through the crowds of people.

"Wait! May!" Hiro was following after her.

"Do you know a good place to hide?" May asked.

"No. But I read about there being a... commoner's place on the third floor. I doubt he'd want to go there."

"Great! Works for me!" She took soon took a sharp turn, running down the stairs. "Is there a way to get there any faster?" she breathed, apparently tired already.

"Let me think..." Drew said.

"May!" Hiro called, from somewhere at the top of the stairs.

"Kyaaa! Think faster!" May laughed. She found this amusing- like she was playing tag with someone.

"No. But you could always run faster!"

"I can't do that! I'm seriously tired already!" She spotted a person coming out of their room. "Oh miss! Could you please tell that person behind us that... ah uh.."

"...That joke about objections?" Drew finished.

"Of course, anything for you, Drew," she replied. Apparently she was one of the Drew's fangirls, good thing too. It really was useful to have lots of fans.

"Objections?" May turned her head toward him.

"It's a.. complicated joke. At least, for you," he answered, with a smirk still present.

May stuck her tongue out at him.

"Look ahead, idiot."

She turned back around, and dodged the wall that was more out then the rest of the wall. They headed down the second flight of stairs, to the second floor.

"Why are the stairs so parted? Shouldn't they be right next to each other?!" May exclaimed, frustrated. She was getting to the point where she wouldn't be able to run any longer. A moment later, she decided to slow down to a walk.

She remembered she was holding Drew's hand, and she felt nervous. 'No, no, no! It's not because of Drew, it's because I haven't been able to practice dancing.. much.' She glanced towards Drew. 'Why, someone like him?' She furrowed her brows, then focused her attention ahead of her. 'I dunno, so, it has to be since I haven't danced.'

"May." Drew's voice.

She felt a bit more nervous. 'Why!? Go away, go away...' She took a deep breath, then, "What?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Nothin'."

They heard rapid footsteps, coming from the stairs.

Drew and May both glanced at the stairs, then quickened their steps.

"Don't tell me it's Hiro," May groaned.

"_Now _you don't want to see him?" Drew flicked his hair out of his eyes.

Hiro came in to view, and Drew and May immediately took off.

"Go, go!" Drew exclaimed, almost, but at the same time not even close, to laughing. He just never laughed much.

They rounded another corner.

"All right, now, hide in the door right there," Drew whispered, loud enough for her to hear.

Both of them stopped in front of a door, which was the closet, then stepped in. They shut it quietly behind them.

"When he passes by, we'll leave. But, I don't know if he'll be going the way we'll need to be going. It's at least a thirty percent chance- since he wouldn't go to a commoner's place," Drew whispered softly. May nodded.

They heard footsteps pass by, in a haste- then, sounded as if it turned a corner a few seconds later.

"Let's go." Drew opened the door quietly. He glanced to where they just ran from, while May looked towards the area where the footsteps ran to. After not seeing, or hearing anyone, he returned to May's side.

They slowly walked to the area where there were two 'passages'. One going left, one going right, and if May had heard correctly, it went left. "Great, I think he went left. Your thirty percent was right," May said.

"Walk quietly, okay? Your footsteps are like a monster's," Drew whispered.

May would have said something back, or rather yell, but she knew she couldn't. She, basically, led Drew around the corner, going to the right.

She was tensed, while he had his hands stuffed in his pockets; relaxed. She kept looking behind her, because she saw Hiro jogging the opposite direction. It wasn't long until he turned, just to be sure, and she turned to make sure he wasn't looking.

"Gah! Drew, run!" May dashed ahead of Drew, who realized Hiro was running after them, and began to run himself.

They quickly ran down the third flight of stairs, and soon the third floor.

"We're almost there... I think." Drew looked back, but didn't see Hiro. "Left, left!"

"Oh!" May took a quick turn to her left.

"All right. It's right here." Drew opened the door a bit, making sure the music, and the loud people, wouldn't hint Hiro in to coming in to the room. They darted in to the room.

"It's so loud! And crowded! Couldn't they get a bigger room!" May yelled on top of the noisy-ness of the room.

"This is the biggest room we're allowed to get!" some person, from out of nowhere, answered.

There were people drinking, smoking, and dancing. Some drunks were even singing, which was hilarious.

"I think... I like this better than the other one!" May laughed.

"Of course you do! Aren't you a commoner yourself?" Drew said, smirking.

"No! I switched _pockets _with _someone_!" May smirked at him. "Let's get a drink."

'I'm not in to this kind of thing,' Drew thought. "I'm all right." He backed up to lean against a wall, crossing his arms.

May grabbed a 'fresh' orange soda can from the cooler. She, then, grabbed a napkin, and cleaned off the top of the can- and a bit of the sides, then tossed it in to a nearby trash can. She popped it open, and took a sip. It was nice and cold. She walked over to Drew, and stood in front of him. "Teach me to dance! You say you're so good at it!"

"Oh? When did I ever say that?"

"Well.. you sure act like it! Mr. High an' Mighty!"

"Hiney-miney?" Drew said, with a quirked brow. He guessed that the sound of the room made him hear wrong, either that, or May was just horrible at comebacks- not that she already wasn't.

"Miss Lovely!" said someone from behind May. He grabbed the soda from May's hand.

She turned to him. "Hey, buddy! That's mine!"

Drew stepped forward, next to May.

"Want to dance, Miss Lovely?" the drunkard asked. He poured the rest of the soda on top of her head and laughed.

Drew grabbed the drunkards wrist, that was holding the soda can high, and pushed it towards the guy's body- making him fall back. "Get out of here."

The teenage boy crawled away from them.

"Are you okay?" Drew asked, looking to May.

"Yeah, I'm fine," May laughed. She wiped her face, using the back of her hand. "Anyway, teach me to dance!"

"Why do you want to learn anyway?" Drew knew he couldn't dance, and if he taught this girl, he was sure he'd humiliate himself.

"You don't need to know," May spat. "Just teach me, please?"

"If I don't know the reason, I'm afraid I can't teach you." Drew flicked his hair out of his eyes.

May saw Hiro enter the room, at the corner of her eye. He startled her, and she couldn't help but gasp. What would she do now? She couldn't go to her room, because he knew her room number- both of them. She felt stupid for telling him.

Drew, of course, noticed Hiro walk in, and start searching around. "You're not running away. . this time?"

"I guess not. Plus, my feet hurt," she sighed. "I'm tired."

"Wanna go back , then?" He lost sight of Hiro, but didn't care.

"Later," she replied.

"May!" Hiro came from their side. "Are you all right? How come you were running away from me? Did I make you mad?"

"Ah, no. It's nothing like that." She smiled. "Just.. don't worry about it."

Hiro didn't even bother to acknowledge Drew's existence- but he didn't care. He just felt. . bothered again. Just a bit, though.

"Well, then.. I'll be leaving," Drew said, but before he could even take a step--

"Wait, Drew.." May walked towards him, then her mind went blank, and she collapsed- but Drew was able to catch her.

"May? What's wrong?" He shook her a bit, but her eyes remained closed. "Exhausted, eh?"

"Let me carry her back to her room," Hiro said. "I doubt someone like you can handle it."

Drew glared at him. "Assuming what someone can or cannot do by appearances, huh?"

Hiro only glared back. Drew, holding May bridal style, walked out of the noisy room.

The walk back to the top deck was uneventful. The second floor, however, was getting crowded. People were heading in and out of their rooms. Some were saying how it started to get windy outside, now.

He held May tighter, because several people (mostly ones older than him) started pushing pass. Someone pushed him hard from behind, but he maintained standing. Another person bumped in to him from the side, which almost made one of his arms drop May's top half of her body. He was really glad he had switched rooms with her- because his was closer.

He turned the knob, wanting to see if she had locked the door, but she didn't. He sweat-dropped, but it wasn't much of a surprise. He entered the room, and closed the door behind him with his foot. He struggled to switch the lights on, but was able to a minute later. Walking to the bed, he looked around the room. He wanted to be sure no one else was in it. He set May, carefully, on the bed, nearly forgetting that she was wearing shoes. He quickly took them off, then pulled the blankets over her. Later, he would have to clean off the soda from her face and hair, but he would probably leave that to Misty.

Drew immediately headed towards the closet, and opened it. No one. But he wasn't that stupid, like in the movies when they never looked up at the ceiling, or whatever. He looked up, and saw someone sprawled on the bars. The person stared down at him.

"Who are you?" Drew asked.

"Oh no, you found me," the boy said unenthusiastically. He jumped down, from the bars, and landed perfectly in front of Drew. "I need a place to sleep. Let me sleep here."

"I don't think so."

"Why not? Because there's a _girl _in here? Man, I'm not that perverted like some people."

"Listen, you just can't. Neither would I care if you are or aren't perverted. If you want to sleep somewhere, why don't you go to the commoner's room? I'm sure they'll let anyone sleep there." Drew was so very annoyed by the boy.

"There are weird people there. So let me just sleep here."

"All right, you know what? Just ask May when she wakes--" He watched the boy as he skipped over to the sleeping May.

"Hey, girl!" He poked her cheek.

May groaned.

Drew, even more annoyed, walked over to him and May.

"Her name's May, right?" the boy asked, still staring at her.

"Uh.. yeah."

The boy cleared his throat, then, "May! I like you a lot!" He sounded exactly like Drew- like he just somehow _took _Drew's voice.

Drew stared at the boy, wondering how the hell he just did that- then looked over to May, suddenly sweating a bit.

May's eyes flashed opened. "What?" She looked over to both of the boys by her bed side. One was adorable, and the other was the same annoying guy.

"Wasn't me," Drew sweat-dropped.

"Sorry, girl, it was me," the boy said, his voice sounded normal, now. "Anyway, can I sleep here?"

"Sure! But why?" May tilted her head a bit.

"Wow, this girl's a lot nicer than I thought. Well, I have no where else to sleep." He sat on the bed, beside May's head- who immediately sat straight.

"If-if you need anything, just tell me, okay?" May said, smiling.

"Thank you, you're very kind. Unlike this stubborn idiot," he pointed to Drew. "I already don't like him because of his stupidity. By the way, my name's Kiyoshi--"

They felt the ship rock, and everything slid to one side, including the three that occupied the room.

"The wind must be getting stronger, outside," Drew said, crashing in to the wall.

"We should go check it out!" Kiyoshi struggled to stand.

May hopped off the bed, and helped Kiyoshi to his feet, then Drew.

The ship swayed the other way, causing May to fall back. "Ah!"

"May!" exclaimed both Drew and Kiyoshi.

Drew darted forward, and pulled her in front of him- so that he would crash in to the wall instead. When he hit the wall, he grunted.

"Drew!" May exclaimed, turning to him. She was in a sitting position.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Let's just go," he let May stand, before himself. May helped him stand, then followed Kiyoshi out the door.

The whole floor was even more crowded than before, and when they reached the top deck, they saw less people- not only that, but it was a bit flooded. May spotted Misty, then everyone else, almost instantly.

"Misty! You all okay?" May rushed over to her, with Drew and Kiyoshi following close behind.

"Yeah--kyaa!" Misty started slipping, but quickly grabbed on to the corner of a wall in front of her as she neared the wall.

May lost her footing, as she approached Misty, and landed on her ass. "Ow!"

Kiyoshi held on to the railing, then reached for May. "May! Grab my hand! And don't make me seem like I'm in some kind of cliché drama!"

May crawled over to him, and grabbed his hand. He pulled her over in front of him, and she held on to the railing. It wasn't raining, but the waves were high- and it made the ship wet, along with the railings, of course. She suddenly felt scared. If the ship were to rock again, and she lost her grip, then wouldn't she fall in to the ocean? She wanted to grab on to Kiyoshi, but he was behind her. If she had turned around, what if the ship rocked then? She'd fall in to the ocean, for sure! Drew was ahead of her, but she didn't think twice about whether or not she should grab on to him. She just refused to.

"May! Do you think you can get over here?" Max asked. He was a good distance away from her.

"N-no!" She felt the ship rock, and held tighter on to the railing. She squeezed her eyes shut. "I'm scared."

"May! I'd help you, but apparently I'm not strong enough. Get Drew to help you!" Kiyoshi said. He knew his name from when May had yelled it when he hit the wall.

"C'mere May!" Drew had turned her, but not completely. One hand was holding on to the railing, and the other was reaching for her.

"I'm too scared," May said, shaking a bit.

"May! You have to!" Brock said, from the opposite side of them. He was holding on to that girl from before, and making sure Max didn't slip.

"Trust me, May," Drew said, still straining.

May hesitated, then reached a shaking hand out to his. Drew moved back a bit more, risking himself to fall, and quickly grabbed on to her hand. He pulled her in front of himself.

It reminded her a little of before, when they had fallen off the cliff, but were saved by the Wynaut.

May was sideways against Drew, and holding tightly on to the railing. The ship had rock back, and Drew had now gone behind her, holding on to the railing firmly. She was against the railing, so they wouldn't be against each other.

The ship had rocked back more, and they could hear screams, including Misty's.

May wanted to see what was going on, but she knew she couldn't. All she could do was be scared, and hold on to the railing.

The ship rocked again, this time moving to May's direction. She was pressed against the railing even more, because of the pressure of the waves. Drew was able to stop himself from collapsing against May.

Ash and Misty appeared next to them, both sitting on the ground. Ash grabbed on to the railing, and stood straight. He grabbed Misty's arm- but her arms slipped from his fingers, and she began to slide backwards. Waves splashed May some, as the ship started swaying again.

Ash let go of the railing, and dashed to Misty, but she hit the railing, and fell off the ship. Ash grabbed her hand, with both his hands (they are both on different sides of the same railing), but she was slipping. "Misty," Ash breathed, "hold on."

The ship swayed in a completely different direction now- to the front of the ship. A few people had lost their grips on the railing, and were sliding down the ship now. Someone had grabbed on to Drew, desperate to stay at the bottom of the ship (which they were at, presently).

Drew swung over, and his back hit the railing, he grunted. Why did he have to hit the same spot on his back? The person struggling had grabbed on to May, his hands around her waist.

"Ack! Drew!" she cried. "..Hurts! Please, get off me."

"Kiyoshi, grab this guy," Drew said. He pried the desperate man off of her, then resumed his previous position; behind May.

The man slid down, but Kiyoshi grabbed him by the hand. "Damn, you're heavy!"

The man grabbed on to the railing, panting.

Misty's hand began to slip from Ash's.

An enormous wave made the ship rock back, and they all fell.

Drew had quickly wrapped his arms around May, as they both fell towards Ash's direction. May was too scared to look to see where she was going, so her eyes were squeezed shut.

Brock, Max, and the girl had crashed against the wall they were by, but were still safe. Kiyoshi had accidentally joined them in crashing against the wall, since he was closer to them, compared to Drew and May, who were only a few meters away from it.

Drew had slowed himself down, somehow, from crashing in to the railing. When he crashed in to the railing, it barely hurt, which was very fortunate for him. May opened her eyes, upon stomping, and looked over to Misty- who was already falling down to the ocean.

Ash was still reaching for her, calling her name at the same time, while Misty screamed; not very high-pitched, and not very long.

As she looked over her shoulder to the Misty falling in to the water, her eyes went wide.

* * *

**A/N:** Eep. Sorry. D; I used a japanese word/SFX. 'Doki doki' is the sound of a heart beat. I lack words in the dictionary in my mind- but it was the only word that sounded good. Titanic scene FTW! Kiyoshi's a year younger than May, by the way. I don't know their actual ages, for this fanfic, though. Sorry if this chapter was confusing. The top of the ship is... the top of the ship. The bottom of the ship is... the other end (not in floors, or height). 


	3. And so we cried

**Disclaimer:** You'd see DrewxMay in Pokemon 24/7, if I owned it.

* * *

Splash. Tears. Blood.  
-  
She was in her room, lying in her bed. Sitting beside her bed, with his head rested on it, was Drew. She blinked. She saw a red spot on his head. Brows now furrowed, she moved the blankets aside a bit, and examined his head. It was from the time he hit the rail, because of that guy. "Jeez, Drew..." Her eyes were blurred by tears, but she quickly wiped them away. 'What was that about?' she thought. She shook her head, then pulled the blankets off her bed, and over Drew. "I'll be back." She unlocked the door, and darted out. 

There were very few people wandering out in the halls. She walked to the top deck, and saw hundreds of people walking about. They were getting bandages and all that. May just remembered about what had happened earlier, with the waves. She approached a nurse, known as Nurse Joy, and requested a gauze and some cream medications to apply to the head. Nurse Joy handed them to May quickly, then attended to another person that approached her.

As she headed back to her room, she wondered about everyone else. Where were they, anyway?

May gently shut the door behind her, as she entered her room. Drew was still lying in the same spot.

With a cotton swab, she clean the wound on his head, then carefully applied the cream medicine. She lifted his head (with his body still sideways, against the bed), towards her chest, and wrapped the gauze around the wound. She would have lifted Drew on to the bed, but only if she were strong enough.

She grabbed the pillow, and set it on her knee, then pulled Drew over, and laid his head on top of the pillow. She grabbed the blankets, and pulled them, too, over him. She found herself humming, when she brushed away the hair covering his eyes. For a moment, she wondered what the hell she was doing. But, decided that all she was doing was helping him- nothing out of the ordinary.

"May..?" Drew said very quietly. His eyes were still closed, though. He felt a bit of pain on his head, but totally forgot about it when May spoke- just right above him.

"Go back to sleep, Drew," May said softly.

He opened his eyes, slowly. The room came in to focus a moment later. He looked towards May, "What are you doing?" His voice was still quiet.

"What does it look like? Taking care of you, because you're so dumb. Oh yeah, what happened anyway, with all the waves?"

He lowered his eyes a little. "When you saw Misty fall in to the ocean, you were in shock, so you fainted. The waves were still at it, though, only for about a half hour longer. Ash was so pissed at himself, because he thinks it's all his fault, that Misty fell. Everyone else is depressed, except for that idiot Kiyoshi. But, at least he's quiet now."

"Where are they right now?"

"Probably on deck. After all, they did get injured, too. I'm guessing you didn't see them."

"Yeah... I didn't. What are they going to do about Misty? Can they save her?"

"I don't know. The captain said they would send off one of the boats on this ship, to go find her. But it's been hours since then..."

"So then... so then..." Her eyes began to water.

Drew smiled, faintly. "They'll find her. Just see when we reach Fuhen."

May nodded, then wiped away her tears. "How did I get here, anyway?"

"I carried you. You weigh a lot, you know," Drew chuckled.

"Well, I'm so sorry," May said, angrily. She set the pillow (along with Drew) on the floor, and heard him mumble "uncomfortable". "Too bad," she scoffed. "I'm going to go look for the others." She stood up, and headed towards the door.

"Wait. There's _bad _people out there."

"Oh, really?" May turned to him. "I think you need to get your eyes checked. There's only one bad person here, and he's currently lying on the floor, with a head injury."

"That was horrible," Drew laughed. "Anyway, can you just help me stand? I'll come with you."

"Why? I'm a big girl, aren't I? I can manage." She turned swiftly on her heel, then stopped. She just realized she had slept with her shoes still on. "Drew, couldn't you at least take off my shoes?"

"Hey, I have a head injury, don't I?" He struggled to sit straight. "Really, help me stand."

May sighed. "Fine, fine. But, you better not drag me down." She walked over to him, and grabbed his hand.

"Why would I drag someone as heavy as _you _down?"

"What? I'm helping you here, y'know."

"Oh sorry, I was just thinking out loud." Drew pulled on her hands, to stand, but instead dragged her down.

There was an awkward moment of silence.

"C-can't you even help someone, properly?"

"It's not my fault. You just weigh a ton!" May exclaimed, standing. She grabbed his hands again, then successfully pulled him up.

When she opened the door, Kiyoshi was standing there. "Kiyoshi?"

"Hello, May..." Kiyoshi yawned. "You don't mind if I take your bed, for now, do you?"

"Not at all. Just... it may be a little dirty," May laughed a bit. "We'll be on deck, if you need anything. Okay?"

"Okay." He slowly walked over to the bed, rubbing his eyes.

May, quietly, shut the door. "I wonder if Ash is okay..."

They met with everyone else a few minutes later. They were by the rails, watching the ocean.

Max turned to May, upon her approach. "May! You're okay, right?" he asked, with a worried expression.

"I'm okay." She inspected his arms- a few scratches and a bruise. Brock had tons of scratches and bruises, apparently. But, Ash and the girl Brock was with weren't there. She, herself, hadn't gotten any injuries- thanks to Drew. Actually, she never did really thank him.

"In case you're wondering, Ash is in his room. It wouldn't be the best idea to bother him..."

Although hesitating, she nodded. She leaned against the railing, with her back, and looked towards the sky. It was getting darker.

Drew was facing the ocean, his arms, crossed, rested on the railing.

May felt glad that Drew was next to her, because she felt scared. Especially when a roll of thunder passed by, and she was completely startled by it. Perhaps she was afraid, since they were on a ship. If she were on _land_, then she'd be fine.

"Drew, thanks, for before." May looked over to him.

Drew side-glanced to her, smirking. "It was nothing, really."

There was a loud crack of thunder. May squeezed her eyes shut at the sound. She moved closer to Drew- which he noticed.

"Are you scared of thunder, or something?" Drew asked.

"N-no. Of course not," May lied. She didn't want to tell him, or else he'd probably make fun of her.

"It's all right. You don't..." his voice trailed off. He was thinking about the time where May had fallen on top of him.

"Drew? What were you saying? I don't.. what?"

"You don't have to be scared of a little thunder." Drew didn't hear what she said next, because he was too deep in thought. His heart had freaked him out, then. Like it was going to just.. explode, or something. It's beating was ridiculously out of it. Not only that, but it was loud. He had feared that his face was red- for whatever reason. But, it could have been because he fell back so suddenly. So, he decided that that was it.

"...ip could go out of control! Normally I'd be fine, and all, but for now, I'm not! Maybe it's because I heard a bit of thunder when the waves were acting like that, before. Yeah, that's it. I'm afraid of it because of that thunder from before, and I fear the ship'll knock me out, in to the ocean."

"Okay, okay. I get it," Drew smiled.

Another thunder roll, and May ran for Drew. Nearly shocked, he turned to her just in time- at least, for a proper "hug". Her arms weren't around him, but against his chest- whereas his arms were around her (but not touching her).

When it passed, she looked up to Drew. "S-s-sorry."

Drew smiled, awkwardly. "It-"

Another extremely loud thunder rolled on. May gripped Drew's shirt, as she flicked her head down.

Max turned to them, wondering what was going on. He was about to say something, until Brock stopped him.

"Just pretend we never saw this," Brock whispered. "Can you help me look for Lin?"

"Uh... but... sure. I guess." Max followed after Brock.

"Do you wanna go to one of the floors below?" Drew asked. "Maybe... the dining room?"

May nodded. She was clutching on to his arm, as they walked to the dining room.

She took a seat in front of Drew, and looked around. She thought there would be just about no one there, but there were plenty of people around. "Uhm... Drew, sorry..."

"Don't worry about it. It's not that much of a big deal," he smiled kindly.

"Drew!"

Drew turned to whoever was calling his name. It was the girl with the objection joke. "What is it?"

"I need to talk to you. Come with me."

"Okay..." Drew stood.

May wanted to come with him, because the thunder was still present. She quietly watched them walk away.

"So, are you going to thank me for helping you, before?" she asked, smirking.

"Thank you, for helping me." Drew glanced towards May. She was looking at something in particular, that he couldn't see.

"No, no, no! Not just an ordinary thank you. Something... more..." the girl said.

"Something.. more? Like what?" Drew didn't like where the conversation was going.

"Like a kiss?"

Drew winced. It reminded him of before, with May and Hiro. "I'm sorry, I can't. Maybe something more simpler?"

"May, I'm so glad you're okay. You are, right?" Hiro approached May. "I was worried, since you fainted before."

May turned to him, relieved to have someone there right next to her. "Sorry, I worried you," she smiled.

"A hug?" the girl asked.

"Much more simpler than that," Drew sweat-dropped.

"Fine, fine. A signature on my jacket, and a handshake, then?"

"Who'd you come here, with?" Hiro looked towards the empty seat.

"Just Drew," May answered.

The girl handed him a sharpie, which he used to sign the back of her jacket. Then they did a regular handshake, and the girl left. He started walking back to May, until he saw Hiro.

"Oh.. I should get going, now. See ya." He turned around quickly.

Drew let out a sigh of relief, then took a step towards May- until an awkward crack of thunder rolled. He felt a sharp pain, as he watched May "hug" (as Drew interpreted it) Hiro from behind.

"May?" Hiro strained his neck to see her. His face was bright red.

"Sorry!" She quickly let go of him, and settled back in her seat.

"I-it's okay," Hiro laughed, nervously. "Do you want me to stay with you, until he returns?"

"No, no. I don't want to bother you."

"Well, all right." He left.

Drew returned to his seat, and acted as if nothing happened. He'd have to question himself about his actions, though- when he was alone.

"Um... the food carts haven't passed by here yet," May said.

"Oh." That was all he could say, since he was thinking. He didn't feel like eating anymore, now, he really just wanted to be alone. But, he knew he couldn't leave May. She'd probably jump on to someone.

"What did that girl want?" May asked.

"A thank you," he replied, with a silly expression. "So, I signed her jacket, and shook her hand..."

May laughed. How he said it, and his expression, were just hilarious.

The ship shook suddenly, and the tables began to slide to one side of the ship. Someone was yelling at how they had just fixed the dining room. People were running around, screaming. A few others had gotten injuries from the glass.

The lights flickered off, and there was a roar of screams and crying.

"What is it with this bad weather?" Drew said, walking over to May.

May flicked her head around, glancing at the screaming people. "Really, I wonder. It's not safe here-"

"Y'think?"

"We should go... to..." She had no idea where they should go. No where was safe.

"Deck?"

"It may be the safest, but it's also the most dangerous." She heard rain begin to pour, from outside. "And, look, it's already raining."

The ship stopped moving a moment later, and the rain stopped. From the windows, the dark skies remained dark. It was strange. The lights flickered back on.

May and Drew worked in silence, as they straightened out the tables and chairs, along with many others.

"I heard this ship is haunted. When you're walking all alone, a ghost'll come out. But, it only happens at night- or, when it's dark," said a boy, a short distance away from May- who was listening to what they were saying, along with Drew. "I don't know the details about why it's haunted, but the deaths could have been by making the ship. Do you think we'll see a ghost here?"

"Probably not. There's a lot of people here, like there was last night," said a girl, helping the boy out.

The boy sighed. "Aw... I really wanna see one!"

"Then go walk around alone."

"Yeah, right. And magically get myself hanged? Tch. You come with me."

The girl grinned. "All right. This'll be fun."

They both walked out of the dining room.

May shuddered. "G-ghosts. Heh, I think they're a little crazy."

"If you see one, don't grab on to me," Drew grinned.

"As if!"

"May!" Max came running to May, panting. "M-Misty!"

May's eyes went wide, for a moment. "Misty..? Misty what about her?"

"They found her!"

May darted towards the stairs, with Drew and Max following behind her.

"There was all this commotion about finding an orange haired girl! I'm pretty sure it's Misty!" Max said. He quickly stopped, remembering that he had to tell Ash. "I'll go tell Ash." He quickly turned on his heel, and dashed out the dining room doors.

It was raining quite a bit, but the ship wasn't rocking that much- or, at all, really.

May spotted the orange haired girl- which was Misty, of course. "Misty!" She fell to her knees beside the girl, making sure she was all right.

Drew stood by May, examining the pale body. They were getting soaked now.

Ash came running out his room, as soon as he heard Max say "It's Misty!". He skipped several steps, and almost slipped when he reached the deck.

"Misty!" he yelled, running to her. He knelt down beside her- opposite to May and Drew. "Misty!"

"Ash, she's already dead," May said, softly.

Ash grabbed May by the collar of her dress. He gave out some sort of _growl_ at her.

"Let go of her. She didn't do anything," Drew said. He was giving the black haired boy a cold glare.

Ash glared back, then pushed May back, as he let go of her collar.

May was clearly crying- but silently.

Drew completely disliked Ash now. He did that, with no reason. Yes, you can be angry or sad about a loved one passing away. But, it should be done with respect when you're right next to the deceased one. Cry all you want, it'll help. Violence, however, does nothing. It doesn't bring the person back.

He, of course, respected Misty to some extent. But, honestly, he really had nothing to do with her.

"Exactly!" Ash exclaimed. "She didn't do _anything_! She could have saved Misty! After all, wasn't she right there next to me!? Couldn't she have just reached out from beneath the railing!?" Although he was angry, he was also crying. He stood, and walked around Misty- at least showing _some_ respect (and not walking over her)- and approached May.

Drew quickly stepped in front of him.

"This has nothing to do with you," Ash hissed.

Drew flicked his hair (as it was completely drenched). "So?"

Ash shoved Drew aside, and, again, grabbed May by her dress collar. He pulled her up towards him, and glared down at her. "It's your fault." His teeth were clenched.

Drew, quite aggressively, removed Ash's hand from May's collar. "Don't touch her."

May couldn't say anything. Actually, she had nothing to say- as nothing was processing in her mind. All she could do was cry.

"Why are you protecting her!? Don't you _hate_ her?"

"Why should I?"

"She _killed_ Misty!" Ash clenched his hands.

"She didn't kill her!" Drew retorted. "Maybe if you just calmed down, you could actually think!"

"You're just too calm!"

"This is turning in to a freakin' soap opera, or whatever!" Kiyoshi said, walking over to them. "It's cliché, you two are killing me. If we were allowed to have Pokemon out, I would've made you both sleep by now. Good g-" His eyes were on May. "May, are you all right?"

Drew walked back, and guarded May from the both of them. He didn't know why he did that, but he just felt like he wanted to, or something.

"Aren't you being a bit too possessive?" Kiyoshi quirked a brow. He shook his head, "Anyway..." He approached Ash.

Max and Brock came behind Ash. The three wrapped him in ropes, quickly.

"What are you doing!?" Ash struggled to free himself.

"We, or at least I, think you're crazy. You might kill May," Kiyoshi said. "We're locking you away in the special room."

A few people, that May and Drew didn't know, grabbed the boy, and carried him to the second floor.

Drew turned to May. "May, you're okay, right?"

"It is my fault," May cried. She really could have saved Misty but, all she did was stare. "Ash is right."

"No, no. Ash is completely wrong. He's temporarily lost his sanity. This is no one's fault," Kiyoshi said.

"..Right." May slowly walked away, to the other side of the ship.

Drew decided to let her go, since he knew she needed some time to herself. But, of course, that didn't mean he couldn't "spy" on her. He didn't want her to do anything crazy; because of Ash. He walked in a different direction, to the other side of the ship.

Max and Brock sighed. They headed back to their rooms, while Kiyoshi just stood there.

"It's drizzling now, and they're walking around... and I'm talking to myself." Kiyoshi sighed. "I can't let them get a cold. Then again, I don't really feel like bothering them." He thought for a moment, then waved his hand, "Ah, whatever. If they get a cold, they get a cold." Kiyoshi stuffed his hands in his pockets, then headed to May's suite room.

May stopped as she reached the end of the ship. She looked up towards the sky. She was getting depressed over nothing. She set her hands on the railing, then looked down to the ocean.

She suddenly remembered what the two kids were saying- back at the dining room. It was dark, sprinkling, and she was alone.

She heard a few footsteps, then froze. She slowly turned her head, then thought, 'Wait... the ones that slowly turn their head around, and in a situation like this, usually see a ghost and get killed first!' She flicked her head, and turned her body at the same time. There was a crack. 'Well, at least it isn't like in those horror movies.' She rubbed her back. There was no one there.

She heard the footsteps again, coming from another direction, and quickly turned the other way.

She screamed, then immediately stopped as she realized who it was. "Drew!.. You startled me!"

"Am I really that scary?.." Drew walked over to her.

"Well..."

"I knew it. You are scared, aren't you?" he smirked.

"N-no! It's not that." She turned back to the ocean.

"Oh, so you aren't afraid of ghosts?" He, too, turned to the ocean, and set his arms on the railing. "I'm pretty sure I heard you scream."

"You're just imaging things! A-anyway, what are you doing here?"

"I was wondering if May was freaking herself out over ghosts." He smiled at her.

She blushed, with a sort of surprised expression. "Who's freaking out? I don't see anyone freaking themselves out. Re--" she dropped her tone to a whisper, "d-do you feel that, behind us?"

"What about it?" Drew asked quietly.

"I-I knew I heard footsteps from two different directions... I-it's a ghost thing, isn't it?"

"Why don't you look?"

May turned her head a bit, and side-glanced towards whatever it was behind her. 'Why do I have to look? He's the guy here, he should be looking...' Her eyes grew wide, as the "thing" came in to view.

Drew furrowed his brows, as he saw her expression. He turned around, completely.

May backed away, against the railing. She wanted to scream, but she couldn't.

The green haired boy walked in front of her- as he did before.

The "ghost"'s face was covered with her long black hair. She was wearing a dirty red and white kimono, with red shoes.

They couldn't really confirm whether this girl was actually a ghost or not, but she really looked like one. The girl looked up towards them, slowly. Her mouth was visible, now.

She was smiling widely, teeth showing.

* * *

**A/N: **I have no idea if a cream medication for the head actually exists. But that doesn't matter for this fanfic, because Pokemon defies all common sense. I can't make anything sad enough. D: Oh, the out of character-ness. 


	4. And so we hid

**Disclaimer:** I .. just... no.

* * *

The girl walked forward, very slowly. Her arms swayed a bit, in each step. Her creepy smile was still plastered on her ridiculously pale face. 

"D-Drew..." May was shaking now.

Drew didn't know what to do. If he were to run to any side of the girl, she could just... dash out at him and attack... If he tried to hurt her... she could just do a lot of things to him, or even May. Kill him, haunt him for the rest of his life, rip off his arm. "How about this," he whispered, "you stay here, and I'll run. If she goes after me, you make a run for it. Okay?"

"Okay, but, I don't think it's a good idea..."

"Just deal with it, and don't worry." He took a step forward, then ran to one direction. The girl immediately focused her attention on him- and began following him.

May took a deep breath, then darted off to the opposite direction. She was only a couple of minutes away from the door to the second floor, and they would meet anyway, but she didn't like this at all.

She slowed down to a walk, as she reached the door. She scanned the area, just in case anyone, or thing, followed her- or if Drew was around. There was no one. She sighed, and leaned against the closed door. If she waited for Drew, she wouldn't have to walk down the "scary" staircase, and see _something _there. Her heartbeat was fast, and not because she just ran, but because of the ghost. She was still shaking too- but not that much.

She saw Drew come around a corner, and sighed again, in relief. She turned to open the door.

"She stopped following me... halfway," Drew breathed. "I was af-- I thought she went after you." ''I was afraid she went after you,' close one', Drew thought. He felt stupid for being so tired. Since he thought the ghost went after May, he ran as fast as he could. "She's probably scared to hear your scream."

May couldn't think of a good comeback. "Well, whatever. Let's just go." She swung the door open, and ran down the stairs. She stopped after the last step, and looked back. Drew was walking down casually, with his hands in his pockets. She hesitated, "Uhm.. Can you walk me back to my room?"

"Not old enough?" Drew smirked.

"Hmph!" She turned on her heel, and stomped away.

Drew chuckled, then frowned a moment later. He knew he couldn't let May walk by herself, even if there were people walking around the hallways- so he quickly followed after her.

May knew Drew was following her, but she was scared, so she let him.

He watched the brunette, with his hands still in his pockets. Did he like her? He couldn't. It'd make their friendship really.. awkward. And a one-sided love isn't all that great, either.

But, he knew it. He had only just realized it. 'I really.. actually.. like May, but I don't want to,' he thought. He just wanted to keep it the same friendship-y relationship. Even if they were to get together, it just wouldn't be the same. And with that thought in mind, maybe he should let Hiro get her. But, if he did that, his emotions would make him feel all.. stupid and stuff. He could always _try _to like someone else. A forced love. It's better than a one-sided love.. isn't it? Of course.

Then again, he didn't know for sure whether May liked him or not. Should he give hints to her (to show that he actually liked her)? Didn't he already give enough, that he didn't even intend to give? Maybe she was too dense. She didn't seem that much of a dense girl, though. Perhaps, _he _was being too dense? May couldn't possibly like him. She doesn't. No hints have ever been given to him. Yep, giving her to Hiro _is_ the best idea. But, he didn't want to make it seem like he actually liked her in the first place, so he'd have to have Kiyoshi help him.

"Drew?" May cut his thoughts. "You look so sad, what's wrong?" She was facing him now, and walking backwards.

He blinked at her, then his expression changed to a blank one. "Nothing. Look ahead, idiot."

She made a funny noise, before turning back around.

They reached her room a couple minutes later. May was reluctant to open the door, since her room was big, and the only thing there was the bed and dressers. The closet didn't count, since it was like.. the wall.

When she opened the door, she saw something lying on her bed, and screamed. "There's something on my bed!"

Drew covered her mouth (which stopped her screaming) and switched on the light. "It's Kiyoshi." He switched the light off.

She sighed in relief, then turned to Drew. Drew stared down at her. "Well then, thanks for walking me back." She turned back around, and screamed (for the millionth time). She backed away, against Drew, then buried her face against his chest.

Drew looked from her, to the room. The girl was standing from the ceiling; upside down. He quickly put an arm around May, shut the door, then turned away from it.

"Ki-Kiyoshi... He's in there," May said. "We can't just leave him in there."

"For some reason, I don't think she's going to go after him. Anyway, I'll go look for those two kids."

May drew away from the boy, and glanced at the door. She didn't want to open it. She was afraid, that if she did, the ghosts' face would pop up right in front of her. "I'll wait, then."

Drew smirked at her. "You actually think I'll leave you alone here?" She didn't look like she wanted to stay, really. "Come on."

"I'm not scared!" She was visibly shaking, though. "Honestly."

"You're so stubborn." Drew grabbed her hand, and started walking through the hallways. The lights flickered, then turned off a moment later.

"I knew this would happen. It's just like in those movies.. At least we don't hear sound effects..." She walked closer to Drew, as the lights began to flicker on and off again. She looked out the windows, as she passed them. It was pouring now.

Drew looked out the windows, and May gazed ahead. When the light flashed on for a split second, she could have sworn she saw something. And when the lights flashed on for a second, she knew. "Drew, she's here."

The green haired boy took off running, startling May a bit. "We have to hide," he said.

"Hide? Are you kidding? It'll follow us, no matter where we go!" May glanced around, making sure the ghost wasn't near her, or Drew.

"We'll have to hide somewhere small then, of course. I'm not as ignorant as you, you know."

Before May could say anything, they turned a sharp corner. He quickly opened the door labeled "Closet" and threw May in, then walked in himself, shutting then locking the door.

"A closet." May made a "are you stupid?" kind of expression.

"Full of coats. It's a tight space. She can't come in, unless she's in a coat. Anyway, we'll wait until the lights turn back on, to get out." He crouched, then leaned against the wall. May sat down, and drew her legs close to herself. She sighed, as she leaned against the wall.

"Now what?" The brunette yawned loudly.

"Nothing."

"'Night then." Her head drooped to the side a bit, and she shut her eyes.

Drew smiled at her. 'Maybe... I can tell her on our way back... I hope she won't laugh at me. I'd rather her hate me, than laugh at me. I guess I will tell her that I love her, at Fuhen.' He soon drifted off to sleep.  
-  
"Drew!"

He opened his eyes slowly. "What..?"

"The lights are back on, look." She glanced towards the crack under the door. "Let's go." She stood, and unlocked the door. Drew followed her out.

"What's going on?" May asked, as she watched people run pass her. She remembered Kiyoshi, and wondered if he was all right. "I'll go check on Kiyoshi." She heard Drew yell "wait", but kept going (since he started following her anyway).

She hurriedly opened the door, and saw Kiyoshi walked towards it, rubbing his eyes. "Kiyoshi, you're all right, right?"

He blinked at her, "Um.. sure. What's going on, anyway?"

"I don't know..." She glanced over her shoulder, to Drew, then back to Kiyoshi. She heard someone talking, as they ran by, but instead of looking at them, she was too focused on Drew- for whatever reason. "Let's just go see what's happening."

While following the people running, May, who had been wondering for awhile, asked Kiyoshi, "Did you see anything weird?"

"When and where?" Kiyoshi yawned.

"Room, and... a few hours ago."

"No. I was sleeping. I would've woke if they made even the slightest noise, though." He looked over to Drew, who was behind them, then to the brunette. "You go on ahead."

May nodded, and Kiyoshi slowed down to a jog. "Hey, Dre- why do you look so pissed?"

"Nothing."

"You're head over heels for May, right?" He grinned.

"What? Why do you need to know?" 'Don't tell me it's that obvious...' Drew thought.

"No particular reason... But, you should go for it."

"For what?"

"Go confess to her. I mean, if you just sulk and be jealous, you won't get anywhere- and Hiro might take her."

"Is it really obvious? That I like her?" Drew stared ahead.

"Yeah, it is. But don't worry, your friends seem to be oblivious about you liking her, except for Misty."

"And maybe even her little brother. Well, I can't tell her."

"Why the hell not?"

"I just think--"

"Don't think. It won't get you anywhere, either." He stopped in front of Drew, who stopped suddenly. "And stop making this in to a freakin' drama. I hate stuff like that.. they get all.. cliche and crap. I think that... May's mature enough to hear your confession. And if you ever thought she'd laugh at you, she wouldn't. I know I can't really say that, because I haven't known her all that long, but she .. I just think she's mature enough. Wouldn't you regret not telling her? What if... what if she turned deaf, or something? Wait, no... What if she turned deaf and blind and mute?" He mumbled, "The hell... What are the odds of that?"

"Just freakin' tell her. You saw what happened to Misty, didn't you? It's obvious Ash loved her, but .. did, did he ever tell her that he did? If he didn't, I bet he regrets it. If he did, well, good for him."

"I was planning on telling her when we reach Fuhen," Drew said. He knew he'd regret it terribly if he didn't tell her.

"That's good, but.. that's bad. Tell her when you're both in one of those moments or.. atmospheres. Or, tell her in one of those stupid moments, like when you're both in trouble, but you tell her anyway."

"I guess. But, I'll be going along with my plan."

Kiyoshi sighed. "The sooner, the better, y'know?"

May wandered around the deck for a few minutes, until she spotted Hiro. She jogged over to him. "Hiro, do you know what's going on?"

"Oh, hey May. Well, a priest just came and exorcised this creepy looking ghost away. I heard people saying that she kept staring at a closet," he laughed. May's eyes went wide, for a second. "But then she suddenly disappeared, or something, and started bothering a few people here."

"Oh. That's good," she laughed nervously. She heard someone call her name, and turned to the voice. "Max!"

"May! You're okay right? There was a power outage, and knowing you, you'd probably get lost. So I was worried." Max stood in front of her.

"I'm so sorry for my "bad" sense of direction. Where's Brock?"

"Brock's with Ash. He's trying to talk some sense in to him. I just hope he will get through to him."

"There's so much going on... Just for a little trip." She sighed. "We're supposed to be relaxing."

"Why don't we do that when the crowd leaves, then?" Max asked. "I can leave you alone with Hiro, here."

"No, that's all right. I just need to think over something... I'm going over to your room, Max, so I need you to tell everyone not to bother me."

"O-okay..." Max turned to Hiro. "Er.. sorry?"

Hiro ignored Max, and stared tensely at May, as she walked away.

Drew and Kiyoshi met with Max and Hiro a few minutes later.

"Did you see May?" Kiyoshi asked.

"She was just here a couple minutes ago, but she wants to be alone, for now," Max said.

Drew shot a glare at Hiro, then walked over to the railing. Kiyoshi followed after him.

"Like I said. The sooner, the better. Have no regrets in life. Also... You should think about it. Meet with her."

"Right..."

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for this abnormally short rushed chapter. I just thought you should know, the funny noise she made is in the Who, What, When, Where, Wynaut episode. They were talking about how to pronounce something, and she made the o3o-like expression; that's when she made the funny noise. To get an idea of what Kiseki looks like, look at Kirei from Fatal Frame. ALSO, there won't be an to update next week (I'm going somewhere). By the way, things in parenthesis ( )'s aren't A/Ns. :D And, I'll probably edit these chapters later. 


	5. And so we panicked

'Why did Max have to bring Hiro up like that? I knew he was just standing there, but I wish he didn't say that. It makes me think too much. Drew suddenly popped in to my head, and it's weird...' May shifted the position she was in, on the bed, to face the window. 

'I was so nervous before.. and I don't even understand why. I just couldn't believe that it was Drew making me feel that way. I just had to say it was Hiro... Is this how it feels to not be true to your feelings?' She sighed. 'I can't start liking him. If.. if I do, then our friendship will be awkward. Maybe I should just tell him... No... I can't. I can't ever tell him.' Her vision blurred, and she cried herself to sleep.

She awoke the next afternoon by a sudden shake. She looked out the window, and saw that there was another storm. There was no rain or thunder, yet, just lightning. 'Why are there so many storms here..?' May wondered.

She quickly got out of bed, and rushed out. Shortly after rounding a corner, she bumped in to Drew.

"May! Are you okay?" Drew asked. He wasn't asking if she was okay about the bump, but just about why she left to her room and how she felt then.

"Y-yeah. What is it?"

"Nothing. I was just concerned."

May could have sworn her heart just skipped a beat. At first she thought this could mean he liked her, but why would he? So, she thought that he was just being a good friend, instead- which made her want to cry. But, she thought she'd give it a try anyway- try expressing her feelings a bit. Just a bit- so that it'd give Drew a hint that she liked him. "Oh.. thanks." There was an awkward silence. "Look, Drew I..." Her heart began to immediately pound on her chest- like it wanted to just explode. She could hear the loud beatings, and she felt her face burn with some sort of emotion. It was a bit hard for her to think, much less speak, now.

The ship rocked violently, saving May from confessing to Drew. She leaned against the wall, supporting herself. Drew held on to the other wall.

"I'll be so happy, when we get off this ship!" May said.

The ship stopped rocking almost immediately.

"Hey, May, when the ship docks, you have to walk with me. Promise?" Drew stared at her, intently.

May wondered what could have brought this up, but pushed that thought away as fast as she could. She didn't want to think about anything, really. "Promise," she said, sternly.

The ship suddenly shook out of nowhere, and quite considerably. As if they had rammed in to something.

"Is it me, or did we just ram in to something?" May staggered towards the stairs, with Drew following close behind.

"I think you're right. But, let's check it out."

They quickly ran up the stairs, on to the deck, where blocks of ice debris were scattered everywhere. There wasn't that many people, since most were sleeping, luckily. But, some were screaming, and heading towards the stairs.

The staff of the ship tried to calm everyone down- the last thing they'd want was a panic. They had to make sure everyone got ready for whatever was going on, while still calm.

Misty's eldest cousin approached Drew and May. "Good, I found you both. It appears the ship is sinking right now- I need you to tell the others. I want at least, you all to get out of the ship alive. Go get your life jackets, and come back here, immediately. We don't have enough boats, apparently. The ship wouldn't look as elegant as it does now, since it'd be over crowded with the boats. At least, that's what the ones who built this ship thought."

May and Drew nodded, then started back down the stairs as quickly as possible.

"I don't believe it!" May exclaimed. "I didn't think this would ever happen in my life time!"

"Here, you go get yours, and I'll tell everyone else about it. They were sleeping in your room, apparently. Okay?" Drew said, starting the other end of the hallway.

"O-okay." May didn't want to leave him- she didn't feel safe without him. She ran to her room, which was on the other end of the hallway, fearing whatever could go on with the ship sinking.

After grabbing a few life jackets- as there was only three, she headed to the direction where the others were.

Drew was only one room away from the one he needed to get to, until the girl with the objections joke appeared.

"Hey, Drew-boy, you didn't sign my jacket correctly. What does it say?" She held the jacket in front of him. "Dewd?"

"Sorry, but I couldn't write it properly- the position was awkward. I was in a rush, like right now. Please, forgive me for that, I have to get going now." May was waiting for him, along with her friends.

"No, Drew."

"Look, the ship was moving while I wrote it. I can't write perfectly- at least, not as perfectly as you imagine."

The girl approached him, looking like she wanted to just kidnap him right there. But, Drew was obviously smart, so he swiftly grabbed her by the arms, and stuffed her in a nearby closet. "D..Don't bother me again, okay?"

"May! There you are, I was looking for you! It seems like you already heard, come on, let's get to the boats." Hiro approached her- he was already wearing his life jacket.

"No! I have to get to my friends first."

Hiro grabbed her by the hand, "Come on, isn't your life more important than theirs?" He dragged her up the stairs, and pass hundreds of gathering people. "They're only letting women and children on, though. So, we'll have to be on different boats, all right?"

May didn't care about that. At all. She just wanted to be with Drew- to be with him as she walked on to the docks- or whatever. "I... I.. Hiro, no. I can't. I have to go back." She tried to jerk away from his hand, but his grasp was too tight. "Hiro! Please!"

"May, you know I love you. Don't you?" Hiro said, brows furrowed.

"H-Hiro... I'm sorry but, I can't accept your feelings- neither can I return them," May said firmly. She knew it- she loved Drew. And, she would tell him when they reached Fuhen. "I.. I love Drew.. Drew Hayden."

Hiro hesitated, "I.. knew it. But I don't care! I can't just let him have you! The ship will probably sink in a couple of hours!"

"And I can't just leave him!" She jerked away from him- relieving herself from his grasp.

"You all go on ahead," Drew said to Ash (who was allowed to leave), Brock, and Max. They nodded, and headed up the stairs. Drew headed over to the room May was supposed to go to.

May quickly handed Max the three life jackets she had, then ran down the stairs- not saying anything, and ignoring what ever they had to say.

"Drew! Where are you!?" May walked back and forth from the hallway, not knowing which direction she should run to. "Drew!"

"May! May!" Drew appeared from the doorway of May's (or actually Ash's) room. May turned to the direction of Drew's voice, and ran towards him.

"Come on! We have to get off the ship.." May felt someone crash in to her, and she banged in to the wall loudly.

"May! I won't forgive you!" Ash screamed, grabbing her by the hair.

"Let go of her," Drew said, walking towards the black haired boy. "I thought you already forgotten about this."

"How can I!? I don't care what you all say. May should have been in the position of Misy!" He tugged her on, in the direction opposite from Drew.

Drew followed close behind him, debating on whether he should stop him by talking, or by brutal force. "Where do you think you're going? The ship's sinking- do you want to go down too?"

"That's the only way I can be with her. Other than dying, and not taking my revenge on May. I'll live a restless life anyway." He swiftly threw May in the extremely small room he was in before, then closed it.

"May!" Drew tried to open the door- knowing that he didn't see Ash lock it- but, of course, prior to this, he could have. It was locked from the inside.

"Well, then. Have fun, you two." Ash trotted away, heading towards the stair case.

Drew tried all he could- without leaving the door- to open it. But nothing worked. And already, an hour had passed by.

"Drew, just leave without me. There's no way you can open this door!" May said, through the small opening, with bars, in the door.

"No! I'll just.. go look for something to open the door with. You, just wait, okay?" He turned away from the door when she nodded, but couldn't help himself from looking back again, and took one last look at her before leaving.

-

It took just thirty minutes for Drew to find something. An ax. Though, the waters had rose quite a bit during that time period- which made the ship creak loudly.

"May! Are you all right, in there!?" Drew asked, holding tightly on to the ax.

"Yeah! A bit cramp though."

"I have an ax here, so you'll need to back away from the door."

"I can't! There's not enough room."

"I have to knock down the knob from the door. You trust me, right?"

"Of course," May said confidently.

Drew did a couple practice swings, before slamming it down towards the knob. It cut off the knob, and pinned down right in to the floor. Drew pried it out, then slammed it back down in to the floor, away from the door. "I want you to put all your weight against the door, May."

May nodded, then attempted to lean against the door. It was rather difficult, because of the tight space. Drew pulled, from the bars, on the other side. They were able to pull the door open a minute later.

"Drew.." May stared at the boy. Just inches below his shoulder, it was all soaked. "Wasn't it freezing?"

"It was, now come on!" He grabbed her by the wrist, and ran towards the stairs. There were people running around screaming, and some falling off the ship. Boats were already sailing away- not many were left, as the two had been gone for awhile.

"We need to find a boat.." May said, scanning the area.

* * *

**A/N:** FIRSTLY, I'd love to say: THANK TITANIC! It inspired me to continue writing this chapter. xD The movie came on TNT, so I decided to watch it. Oh yeah, sorry I used the ice berg idea. xDD! What can I say? My imagination is unlimited, but my logic is stupid. I've always wanted to be a detective. By the way, my hand is feeling better- but my wrist still hurts like dklfjsld. I LOVE JACK, he reminds me so much of my crush. x33 Takin' my time on the next chapter, because I want it to be good. x3 Unlike this dumbash of a chapter. I'll fix this chapter later. 

I would have used May and Drew's point of views in this (switch it around). But, it's annoying and it looks newbish. ;D By the way, I named the ghost Kiseki (from the last chapter). So. Anyway. This chapter was so rushed. SWEET JEEZ. I just wanted to finish it. D; Since.. I couldn't, y'know? Sorry -Bows-

WTF, even though I watched the movie a billion times (and I cry each time of course), I cried just watching Rose getting lowered away from Jack. D: EH OH EL. I took Hayden from some other people. xD El oh el, I was watching Titantic on TNT while typing this. Cried forever like usual. D; Just because I learned Jack died from hypothermia (which was obvious) it made me cry more. o.o; Anygay, this fanfic is just about over. :3


	6. And so we left

**Disclaimer: **I WISH. If I owned Pokemon.. the whole rest of the series would have Drew and May in it. And... Hikari would never had appeared. :DD

* * *

"Let's check the other side," Drew said, pulling May around. Of course, he got pushed back by several people, as they panicked and ran around. 

There were some people, including members that weren't staff of the ship, trying to bring down some boats from the top of the steering room. They used paddles to make sure it slid down smoothly. But, the paddles broke in half by the weight of the boat, and it fell upside down on the deck floor.

"Climb the ladder, May. It's much more easier, and faster." The ladder wasn't too long, but neither was it too short, much to Drew's liking. He immediately started climbing after her. "Now jump down, but be careful!"

May sat down, then slid off, but she fell on her hands and knees. Someone nearly stepped on her hand, and tripped over her.

Drew jumped down, then rushed over to her to help. "Are you okay?" He pulled her up by both arms.

"Yeah, I'm all right." She brushed the dust off from her clothes, then followed Drew as he searched the deck for boat. There weren't any. "What now, Drew?"

"I don't know..." He looked over to the other end of the ship- which was quite a ways away. It was, practically, in the water now. "We should get going, that end of the ship is sinking in." He tugged May by the arm, as it felt like gravity was pulling it down with the ship. It was rather challenging to climb to the other end of the ship.

There were people sliding down to the ocean, screaming. Drew and May saw that the priest, that had exorcised the ghost off the ship, was praying with other members of the ship. May thought that instead of just standing there, he should make an attempt to save himself- he was going to heaven anyway, right?

"Hold on to the railing, May." Drew pulled her to he railing, as he had just got a good grip on it, and held on to her. She had her arms wrapped around him. The space was taken around them, with people who were scared, and people crying.

Although it wasn't the time to be singing, May wanted to. She was so scared right now, and she just wanted to do something that temporarily took her mind off the screaming, falling, crying people. She looked up at the green haired boy. "Drew? Do you know a song I could sing?"

"What? Why are you asking in a situation like this?" He looked down at her.

"It's... noisy... scary." She looked back over to the people of the ship. She saw a little girl lose her grip on the railing, and slide down to her death.

"I don't remember the name.. But I could sing it..." Drew wasn't much of a singer, that he knew. But the poor girl was scared out of her mind, and he didn't want her to be so scared like that. He wanted her to be happy.

"Drew can sing?"

"This is a chance for you to hear it..." He mumbled, "And a chance to break your ear drums."

"What was that?"

"Well... It's something like 'Near.. far... wherever you are... I believe that the heart does go on. Once more...' something. I forgot." Drew was embarrassed though, he had to admit, since he just couldn't sing. Not only did he sing in a pretty soft voice, but luckily the noise around him didn't make it so obvious.

May chuckled, even though she knew it wasn't any situation to laugh, or sing, in. She felt pulled down, now, realizing that the boat was almost pointing straight up.

"Hold on tight," he pulled her closer to the railing, then climbed over to the other side. "Come on." He adjusted his position on the railing, then held out both hands to her.

"I-I can't..." She was too afraid to let go of the railing. One mistake, and then she'd be rolling on down. She wanted to cry now.

Other people were getting on to the other side of the railing, but most fell in to the ocean. This frightened May even more.

"You trust me, don't you?"

May grabbed on to his hands, and was pulled over by him. She was underneath him though- while he was above her.

The ship had already broken in half prior to this, and now the part they were on was being pulled down towards the water- and pretty quickly.

"All right, when I tell you to, hold your breath, okay? And don't let go of my hand, no matter what," Drew said, tightening his hand around hers a bit.

May nodded, "Okay."

Ash, Brock, and Max were already on a boat- since there was a bit of misunderstanding. But, they didn't care, as long as they were on a boat.

"I hope May was able to get on a boat. Drew, too." Max stared, with a worried expression, at the sinking ship.

"We'll need a boat to come back over there," Brock said.

"Get ready..." Drew stared intently at the water just before him. Just several feet away. "The water will pull us in with the ship, so just keep swimming- keep kicking." A moment passed by, and Drew knew it was about time to hold their breath. "Now!" He took in a large amount of air, as did May at the same time.

Though their hands were still together, they were getting pulled apart violently by the water. The water won over them, seconds later. They tried to frantically get back together, but the water was just too strong, and they got pulled in different directions.

May, reluctantly, resurfaced. The water was freezing- she had never been in something so cold. "Drew!" She flicked her head around, trying to find the conceited green haired boy.

There were so many people flailing around in the water, and some trying to find something to hold on to. But, most of them swam in the direction of where the boats were going. 'So close, yet so far' was probably the correct saying for this situation. "Drewbg-" Someone had used her as a 'thing' to make sure they stayed on the surface of the water. She tried her best to get out of the guys' weight and grasp. "No! Stop!" Her head immediately went back under the water after that.

Drew swam over to her, "Get off of her!" He used some sort of punch to knock the guy off of her, and grabbed May by the clothes near her shoulder. "Are you okay!? Come on, we have to find something to hold on to." He pulled her behind him.

Brock looked around at the people in the boat, and surrounding boats. "You're going to send some boats back, aren't you?" he asked one of the staff members of the ship.

"We already called for a ship. But, I'm willing to send this boat back over there. We need to transfer the people here, to another boat," the man said.

Drew spotted a large door floating around- unoccupied. He pulled May over to it, then helped her on it. Drew tried to get on on the side with the most space left, but it almost flipped over when he did. He decided to just hang on to the door with his arms, while the rest of him was in water- 'cept for his head and shoulders of course. He was face to face with May- who was lying on her stomach. They were also, still, holding on to each others hands.

"D-Drew.." her teeth were chattering now, and she was shaking. "Y-you need to get o-on."

"I-I can't get on. Th-there's not enough ro-room."

"I d-don't care. We can s-still make room." But, she could barely move even then. "M-my body.. I can't feel my b-body." She didn't want to die now, she wanted to do a lot more things. She, especially, wanted to get to Fuhen- while Drew was with her. She promised him she would. 'When the ship docks..' she thought. "I-I've always wa-wanted to be the top co-coordinator..."

"May, don't. Don't start saying your goodbyes. You have to promise, that you will become the top coordinator. That.. you'll live a long, happy life. Never let go.." Drew took quick intakes of breath. The water was terribly, terribly cold.

It wasn't until another fifteen minutes, did the noisy-ness of the others cease.

"It's.. gotten quiet," May said.

"H-hopefully, the boats will be coming around s-soon," Drew said.

May flipped around, lying on her back now- but she was still holding on to Drew's hands. She stared up at the sky.. the stars.

Brock was glad that they finally sent out a boat to go after whatever was left of the people, from the ship. But, he knew that they should have, and could have, done it sooner. At least, there was more of a chance there'd be many survivors.

One single boat rowed slowly over to the hundreds of floating people. "Be careful with the paddles- we don't want to be hitting any of them." There were dead bodies everywhere- a couple were holding on to babies, which was a depressing sight to see. "Check them- some may be alive."

Another man did as he instructed, and examined some by taking them out of the water by half the body. "They're all dead. We should have came sooner."

"Is anyone alive out there!" shouted the man, that instructed them to check if some were still alive. He continued to repeat the same sentence. He shined his flashlight over many of the bodies.

"Near... Far... wherever you.. are," May sang slowly, and softly. Her voice was more hoarse than ever, because of the cold. "..I believe that.. the heart does.. go on... Once.. more... you open the door... And you're here.. in my heart.. And my heart will go.. on... and on..." She thought she heard a man's voice just then, but decided it was just her hearing things. "Love can touch us one time... And last for a.. life time... And never let go 'till we're gone..."

"Is anyone alive out there!" the man shouted again. This time, May heard it for sure- but it was drowned out a bit. She knew the coldness of the air and ocean was getting to her. She flipped back over, on to her stomach, and saw that a boat was rowing away from them. "W-wait!" she said softly, which she knew they couldn't hear. "Drew..." She shook his hands, which also shook her own hands. "Drew..!" She furrowed her brows a bit. "Drew.. wake up! There's a boat..!"

"Is anyone alive out there!" the voice echoed.

"Drew..! Wake up! Drew!..." She shook him a bit more. Her eyes began to fill with tears. "Drew!" She stopped shaking his hands, and gazed at him. His eyes were closed. "I'll never let go... I promise..." She placed a kiss on his hands, then pulled his hands from hers, and let him drift down in to the water. "I'll never let go..."

The boat turned around, making sure that they didn't miss anyone. The same 'is anyone alive out there!' was echoing around them.

"Here!.." May cried, as loudly as she could. "Here..!" The flashlight flashed over face, which relaxed her a bit- and it came rowing in her direction.

From the ocean, only six people survived- May included. About five hundred were able to get on a boat. Right now, all the survivors from the wreck were on a new, though smaller, ship. It was sprinkling right now (as the rain was beginning to stop), but May was standing there on deck, staring at the sky. A thick blanket, that she was supposed to put over her, was securely held in her hands.

"Miss, you better get yourself out of the rain," a passing man, holding an umbrella, said.

The brunette didn't make any movements, or acknowledgment towards his statement. Another man, with a clip board in hand, approached her. He asked for her name. May thought for a moment, she knew she loved Drew- and that, of course if she was old enough, she'd marry him. But the question was, did he like her? She didn't know, and neither did he know if she liked him. But then again... "May... May Hayden."

--

May did as she promised Drew. She became the top coordinator at age 22, and lived a happy life. Should couldn't bring herself to like anyone else, apparently. But, that didn't mean she didn't go on 'loveless' dates.

Ash was really reluctant and stubborn to forgive May. With hours and hours of lecturing from different people, he gave in. But, that was only days before he died- in the ocean. No one knows if he committed suicide, or someone killed him. It looked like a bit of both.

Brock married the girl he met on the ship. They were really a good couple, in May's opinion. They, too, had two children- a boy and a girl. Though, they went traveling quite often, but, when Ash was still alive, he and his wife would always meet him. Since he's been dead, the couple and their children hadn't been coming around much.. or at all.

Max was rarely seen now. He had a busy life- his job payed him well (as he was rich, too). He was married, but had no children.

Kiyoshi kept in touch with May- as they had became really close friends. He didn't live too far from May, since they were close. Yet another person married, he was. He had only one daughter, though.

Hiro.. well... May never saw Hiro again after that. That didn't mean that he never saw her, though. It wasn't certain- whether he saw her or not. Or if May didn't notice him, when she walked right pass him.

--

The floor was filled with people. There were babies and children giggling.

May walked slowly towards a familiar looking man, with familiar green hair. Though, older from when she last saw him- probably around twenty years of age. She was wearing an elegant dress, and her hair was a bit longer in the back. She held a bouquet in her hands.

The man was standing at the top of the red carpeted stairs, his back to her; as she walked towards the stairs. Everyone watched her, smiling.

As she was just inches away from him, he turned around.

He was smirking, and May smiled. She wrapped her hands around him, and he wrapped his arms around her, and they kissed. The people surrounding them all clapped.

* * *

**A/N:** THE END. Sorry, I made this a lot like Titanic's ending. xD Anyway, the last part is for your imagination. Was it May's dream? Or was it after she passed away? Oh yeah, I was so excited to type this chapter, that I finished it today. xD And we all know Drew died by hypothermia, just like Jack. D;

All the "and so's" describe what both Drew and May did; if you were wondering about it.


	7. Notice

I HAVE DECIDED. O: I can either leave this fanfic where it is, or make a long alternate ending. oO;; I think it'll be long. I have no idea. But, I have bits of it planned, if you all want me to make another ending/part to it. YOU DECIDE. (Where's that from again? xDD;) Should I continue with an alternate ending.. or no?


	8. We Weren't There

(New)**Chapter 6:** We weren't there

READ THIS FIRST: This chapter takes place **AFTER CHAPTER 5**. Kthanks. :3 Disregard any errors..

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pokemon.

-

"Let's check the other side," Drew said, pulling May around. Of course, he got pushed back by several people, as they panicked and ran around.

There were some people, including members that weren't staff of the ship, trying to bring down some boats from the top of the steering room. They used paddles to make sure it slid down smoothly. But, the paddles broke in half by the weight of the boat, and it fell upside down on the deck floor.

"Climb the ladder, May. It's much more easier, and faster." The ladder wasn't too long, but neither was it too short, much to Drew's liking. He immediately started climbing after her. "Now jump down, but be careful!"

May sat down, then slid off, but she fell on her hands and knees. Someone nearly stepped on her hand, and tripped over her.

Drew jumped down, then rushed over to her to help. "Are you okay?" He pulled her up by both arms.  
"Yeah, I'm all right." She brushed the dirt off from her clothes, then followed Drew as he searched the deck for boats.

"There!" he pointed to a boat that was already being set down in to the water. "C'mon, May!" He grabbed on to her arm tightly, and practically dragged her away. "Wait!" he yelled, and the guy pulling the ropes stopped.

He made May go in first, then himself. It was as crowded as anything. He decided to have May sit on his lap, because he felt that it was safer that way- against the many threats.

May's face had gone a bit red, as she sat down on Drew's lap. It wasn't something she did very often, or at all. She felt the boat rock dangerously, as it was approaching the water.

Drew wrapped his arms around her, securely, though a bit embarrassed. He was relieved when she held on to his arms. At least he didn't feel completely rejected.

The boat was set in the ocean moments later, and the guys pulling the ropes sat down. The people surrounding them shivered. White puffs of breath could be clearly seen. May rubbed her shoulders, for warmth, as she watched the giant ship sank slowly.

"Do you think the others got on safely?" May asked Drew, still staring at the sinking ship.

"Yeah," the green headed teen replied softly. He knew that they had. It was just.. impossible to think otherwise. Besides, in a situation like this, an optimistic mind was a necessity.

Within half an hour, the ship had successfully sank, and their boat had continued on. May drifted off to sleep, against Drew- who's only warmth was coming from the brunette teen leaning on him. He sighed, and watched the white puff of breath drift away.

He could feel his heart, still, beating hard against his chest. This was because of the idiot girl that had fallen asleep against him. He stroked her hair a bit, as he stared at the everlasting dark, dark blue ocean.

Unknowingly, he had fallen asleep. Though, he was awaken minutes later, by shouting. He looked over his shoulder, only to find another ship. Happily, he gently pulled on May's shoulder to wake her.

"May, there's another ship. May?" He paused, "May?" He sighed, then watched as the crew of the ship pulled their boat over. The people in the small boat quickly climbed the rope ladder, on to the ship.

Some people were generous enough to let Drew climb on before themselves. Carefully hoisting the brunette on his back, with someone behind him to make sure she didn't fall, he climbed the rope ladder.

There was only this large deck to the ship. Below it was only the floor to the machinery. Drew carried the female teen, bridal style of course, to the side of the captain's steering room. He positioned her in a comfortable position, against the wall. He took the only large blanket, that the crew member had handed to him, and placed it over himself and May. They didn't have enough to supply to each and _every_ passenger on the ship.

Another crew member approached the green haired teen- who was sitting against the wall. "We'll be reaching Fuhen in just an hour," she said, smiling- while pulling a clipboard and pen in front of herself. "Could you please tell me your names?"

"Drew Hayden." He waited for the girl to finish writing his name, before she looked over to him. "And she is May Maple," he gestured to the sleeping brunette.

The female crew members nodded, said a thank you, then left. Continuing her task at hand.

Drew stared ahead, at the several groups of people. He heard some mindless chatter about people wanting to go to _their_ destination, not Fuhen. The green haired teen also watched as more people started to get pulled on to the ship. He had yet to see Ash and his friends.

He was glad to know that they were heading to Fuhen. It was such a relief. If he had to go straight back home, he would have been infuriated, and demanded to head to Fuhen- since he would have gone through this all for nothing.

He yawned, exhausted from all the dramatic events. Had it not been for the fact that they were just an hour away from Fuhen, he probably could have gotten some rest.

However, eventually, he blacked out. He had a dream that he had been killed off by the ocean, and May had survived. However, May had suffered from depression. So, with self mutilation haunting May, he awoke wide eyed.

He quickly jerked his head over to May, who was still sleeping. Sighing in relief, he stood to see how far the island was now. When he did see it, it was as clear as anything. Just about a few seconds, and they would be docking.

He approached May, and tried to awake her, telling her that they would be docking a just a few moments.

"Nn.." May rubbed her eyes a bit. "Where are we?" She sounded sleepy, still.

Drew smirked at her. "Fuhen." Well, technically they were. Just like Drew's reply was a trigger, the ship had stopped, and people had started getting off.

May smiled, widely. She pulled the blanket off her, and stood, though shivering. Taking the blanket with her, she walked towards the area to get out of the ship. "Wooow! We really are at Fuhen, aren't we!?"

The green haired teen still had a smirk present. "Hmph." With his hands stuffed in his pockets, he stood by May- who turned to him.

"But.. Where's the others?" Her smiled had faded, and she was frowning. Worry was written all over her mesmerizing blue eyes.

"I don't know," Drew shrugged. "They could have gotten on another ship."

May finally took notice of another approaching ship, a distance away. "I hope so.."

"Hey, why don't we find a hotel to stay in?" Drew asked, looking at the other ship. It was pretty far, and probably wouldn't be where they were for a little while.

"Oh, you're right. Plus, you're still soaking wet!" May wrapped the blanket around the green haired teen, and urged him forward. "We're going to the closest one possible! I don't want you catching a cold!"

Drew smiled, and was glad the brunette teen couldn't see it from behind him.

There was cold white-ish sand on the island, and it sank in to their shoes. Drew grunted at the discomfort, but May continued pushing him.

They arrived at the hotel shortly- and were shown to their rooms in just minutes.

Drew had emptied out his shoes, irritated by the sand, before stepping in to the steaming hot shower- that May had kindly prepared.

May had folded the blanket, and set it by the door, before emptying out her own shoes, and tearing off her sand filled socks. She rubbed her feet to take off any extra sand, then moved on to dry Drew's clothes.

They didn't have any other clothes, so what the hell else were they supposed to wear? Leaves? Yeah, right.

She squeezed both the shirt and jeans,_and_ boxers (which Drew had argued with her not to try to dry it, or touch, but she decided to win the argument anyway). She had already cleaned out his shoes and socks. Drying the clothes would prove difficult- so she had tried asking her neighbors for a hair drier. She was happy to find that one of them let her borrow theirs.

After drying the shirt, jeans, and boxers, she had more time to dry the socks and shoes. She placed the dried clothes in the bathroom (since there was a separate room to the shower in that room).When Drew finished, May took her turn in the shower. He was only left with her shoes and socks- which was a good thing.

When May had finished, just within a half hour, she returned the hair drier to the kind neighbors.

"Hey, Drew. Maybe we should try to find everyone else." Though, May knew this would be nearly impossible.

"Yeah." Drew headed out the door first, with May following close behind.

When they both had peered over the railing, they saw familiar faces. There stood Hiro, Ash, Max, Brock, and his girl, and Kiyoshi- with a few other people May usually saw around Hiro. So May was completely wrong, about never finding them.

"You're all okay!" May exclaimed, quickly running down the stairs to embrace Max.

"They took forever trying to get all our names," Max muffled a bit in to May's shirt. When May let go of the boy, he said: "I take it you both were on a different ship, right?"

"We were." May couldn't help her eyes fall on to Hiro's. It was only so long ago that he confessed his feelings for the brunette. She had whole-heartedly rejected him.

Drew watched her, suspiciously, from the second floor railing. He felt mad, for some abnormal reason. Hate? No. Jealousy? Possibly.

"We should get some sleep, it's been a long day." Drew turned to his room. May had talked to the bunch for a few minutes longer, before they all dispersed to their rooms.

When May had entered her room, she saw Drew laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. She thought he looked a bit mad. She heard a few knocks on her door, quickly looked to Drew who was staring at the door now, then walked over to answer the door.

There was no one there. Looking down at the floor, she saw a note. The brunette teen picked it up, and read (not aloud, of course): "Meet me by the docks we came from, at nine o'clock. -Hiro". May sighed inwardly. It was only around three o'clock right now. Which meant six hours of sleep. She stuffed the note in her pocket, then returned to her bed.

Drew stared at her, again. The brunette had caught this, from the corner of her eyes. She turned to him.

"What?"

Drew "hmphed", then stared back at the ceiling. "No one was there?"

"No one."

He assumed that she received a note from _someone_, he didn't know who. But, he wouldn't inquire so- because if May didn't tell him, it must of have been because she didn't want him to know.

When May had drifted off to sleep, a few minutes later, Drew was still awake. He was wondering, whether or not to tell May he likes her. Loves her. Was so insanely in love with her, that he'd die for her. He turned his head to the sleeping form, then sighed audibly.

The girl had stuffed whatever it was in her pocket, Drew saw. It'd be very hard to try to get it from her, now. If she was heading anywhere, he'd know, and he would have to stalk her. Using that word, 'stalk', probably wasn't the best choice of words, but it worked. Even if it sounded a bit.. strange.

-

When Drew awoke, he found May getting ready to leave. He praised himself for awakening when he did.

May saw the green haired teen awake, as she was pulling on her shoes. "Morning, Drew." She smiled. "I'll be out for a little while, maybe until 1 o 'clock."

"All right," Drew said. He would_definitely_ follow her. He headed towards the bathroom, to make himself look presentable, and May headed out the door.

He quickly washed his face, rinsed his mouth (for lack of a toothbrush), and brushed his hair with his hands. He'd have to get some money from a bank, since they came without anything in hand. Luckily, Drew was rich- of course he wouldn't say that, though. When he was finished, he quickly ran over towards the window (that was by their beds), and peered out. He saw May heading towards the docks, and he darted out the door.

If only he could disguise himself, since he'd be, practically, out in the open.

It was scorching hot out, much to his liking; after being stranded in the freezing ocean.

He spotted May a distance away. She was walking towards someone, he couldn't quite tell. He was glad that there were trees, so he could hide behind them.

He hid behind one, when he found himself very close to May. He tried to look over, to see who she was talking to.

"So? How come you told me to come here?" May asked whoever she was meeting. Drew had hid back behind the tree, knowing that he could figure out who it was by their voice.

"I wanted to talk to you about something very important."

It was Hiro, Drew could tell. He felt irritated again. It was like Hiro was a pestering five year old, who wouldn't shut up.

"But, before that, why don't we get something to eat?"

May was starved, and was happy he suggested. "Sure."

Drew narrowed his eye on the two. _Is this.. a date?,_ he thought. He continued to follow them, hiding behind the trees every now and then.

The two stopped at a cafe. 'Eye Candy' cafe. Drew strode in, making sure not to make any eye contact, or the sort, with the pair. He found an empty table beside the two.

"Remember when I confessed to you, not too long ago?" Hiro asked, taking a look at the menu, one of the waitresses set on the table.

"Oh-hahahaha.." May laughed, nervously. "Yeah. I remember..." Perhaps she should have said she did not..

"I wanted to talk to you about that." There was a small smirk present on his handsome face.

Drew's brows furrowed. _He confessed to her? Did she accept his feelings.. or reject him!?_ Drew thought.

"Is there, any way, possible for you to be with me?" He set the menu down, and stared deeply in to the brunette's eyes.

May blushed a bit, and hoped that he didn't notice it in the least bit. She had always seen this kind of scene in dramas, but she never would have thought it would happen to her. She never considered herself to be the type of person to tell their feelings to. "I already told you. I like someone else. You can't change that, Hiro."

Drew's bit of depression, that he didn't even notice he had, until then, faded away. He was hoping that it was himself she liked.

"Drew, right?" Hiro said, a bit of rage in his voice.

Drew perked at his name, but quickly returned to his previous position. His heart started to thump rapidly, not to mention loudly, against his chest.

"Mm," she said, nodding. It sounded like she was smiling sweetly, if that could make any sense.

"What does he have.. that I don't?" He had a strange expression on his face, that Drew couldn't quite get.

May sighed inwardly. She didn't like where the conversation was going. She had seen on T.V., a guy that liked a girl. However, that girl liked someone else, and because of his jealousy, he "attacked" (for lack of a better term) her. "Hiro..."

"May, tell me."

She didn't how to handle this kind of situation. Only did she want to bow down to the waitress that had walked by them, and asked for their orders. She felt a wave of some sort of desolation, when the waitress left to get their orders.

"So," May said, desperate to change the topic, and seeming like she completely forgot their previous conversation (even if it was short). "You all got off the ship all right?"

Drew wanted to laugh, for her being topic-challenged. There were so many better topics to talk about then, like Fuhen's competitions, and she had to choose that.

"Yeah," Hiro said, absentmindedly.

May cursed at herself. She wasn't the best at starting conversations. Not only that, but it still looked as if Hiro was lingering on the thoughts of being with May. _Of course_. "So.. How did you find out about Fuhen?"

"Read about it in the newspapers." He seemed uninterested.

"Yeah..." She smiled, nervously. "Oh yeah! I just remembered... I read somewhere that you can't bring Pokemon out, until you're within a ten feet radius of the island. Why is that?"

"It's really complicated to explain." Hiro stared at her. "It's just.. one of the wonders of this island."

May wondered about it for a moment. She thought it would be exciting if she and Drew went on some sort of adventure to figure out why.

The brunette watched as a waiter, this time, brought their orders. Drew heard May squeal excitedly, before having a waitress approach him. _Damn_, he thought. _If she blows my cover, May will probably pester me for a whole month._

"Hello, sir," she smiled and blushed. "Would you like to order anything, from the menu?" She held a bunch of menus in her arms.

Drew cleared his throat, before saying: "Water's fine." He knew he'd have to order something.

"Is that all?" Her smile was brighter than anything that could shine.

"Yeah," he smiled at the waitress. He was glad that she chose to stand on the side opposite of May's view.

"I'll be back soon, with your order," she said, before walking away.

Drew sighed in relief. At least it wasn't like in La Rousse, or whatever towns. Girls would be swarming all over him, and giving his name out to the world. May, of course, didn't act like that to him. Which probably drew him even more towards the brunette teen.

May and Hiro didn't talk much, after they received their orders, and only separated from each other after a "Thank you" and "bye bye".

Drew, of course, waited for them to get out of his view before leaving the cafe. He watched as May returned to the hotel- where she wouldn't find him there. Drew would wait a couple minutes, until he could show himself in front of her- to avoid any suspicions.

He had entered his room in his hotel, ten minutes after May did. She was sitting on her bed, looking bored to death. He sped walk over to sit on his bed, facing May, but looking out the window.

"Oh, hey, Drew. Where were you?"

"Taking a walk." It was true though, he did take a walk. Like, on his way back, he decided to walk around the open shops. Besides, stalking was like... walking... "What about you?"

"Just checking out this cafe I saw on our way here, from the ocean... I even got a meal for myself." She smiled. "It's really cute! It's called "Eye Candy"!"

Drew felt a twinge of rage. May lied to him. Well, technically she did. _Why didn't she tell me _who_ she went with..? Is it that much of a big thing, that she has to hide it from me?.._ Drew thought.

"Yeah, I saw it while walking. Really.. _girly_," Drew scoffed.

"You did? Did you see me?" Her smiled faded just a bit, only would it be noticeable to Drew.

What if he told her he did? What would she do then? There was only one way to find out... Or maybe, he could hide it. See how far she could go with it- not that it could. But still, he couldn't hide his bit of rage in his heart. "Oh yeah," he saw may perk, "I think it was you. The back of your wacky hair."

"Oh, haha," she laughed a bit.

"Who were you sitting with? I couldn't tell, but I think I saw you sitting in front of someone." He felt like he was testing her. Like, testing his own girlfriend, to see if she cheated on him- when he already knew the truth.

"No," May said. "I wasn't sitting with anyone." She blinked at him.

"My bad." Drew stared at her. He had mixed feelings. Rage, hate, and jealousy. _Why isn't she telling me? If she likes me already, she wouldn't think twice about telling me. Then again, she could think that I'd get the wrong idea. Loser._

"Why don't we go have an adventure, and take a look at this island?" May had regained her composure.

"All right." He already felt his mixed feelings fading away, in to something happy.

* * *

**A/N:** Eye Candy is the name of a cafe from my other DrewMay fanfic. Sorry if this chapter is a little.. "off track". This chapter is so boring. I know. ): I'm still in the process of typing the next chapter of Don't Cry (and the other one..). 


End file.
